Vocal Trouble
by FanMic
Summary: The Vocaloids were made to entertain people from around the world. It's fun after a while but it eventually gets boring. What they don't know is that someone is after them and meet two people that will change their lives. Rateing might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is the prologue/first chapter of the Vocaloid story. I give a special thanks to tusake16 for helping me with this chapter. The places and foods named in this story are actual locations and meals. So Len would you do the honors? **

**Len: Sure. He doesn't own the Vocaloids, the OCs nor the songs. He only owns Zack**

**Zack's POV**

I was ready to make a move as my next "victims" where getting closer. "And then she said, _"I think it looks fat on you_" can you believe that!?" Ugh, teens. Of course I'm a teenager myself, but I never really had a friend before. Much less with a girl, after living in the streets for ten _harsh _years, I don't know how to interact with one. They were at range; I put on my hoodie, gloves, and mask, hid behind a car and waited for the right moment. As the male teen put down the bag with the delicious food on the hood of a car, I ran as fast as I could and did the Speed Vault over it. I used my free hand and grabbed the bag with "my" lunch. "Hey! Get back here!" I heard the yell of the now angry dude. I gave a cocky smile (he couldn't see me smile but that's ok) and ran across the parking lot.

This dude is doing a good job on keeping up, but just like what Sonic would say, "You're too slow!" I told him and did a side flip to tease him. It made him angrier, but also tiered. At last he stopped and I made a turn to a dead end. Seeing some emergency stairs, I climbed up to the roof. "Finally, I get to eat something." Sitting down, opening the bag, the smell of pre-heated sushi punched my nose. Using my hands, instead of the chop-sticks, grabbed one and slowly eating it. Yeah, that's pretty much how my life is now. I'm now known as 'The Sneaker' all around Tokyo. Honestly, that's a really good name, so mysterious (even though it sounds like the American candy). After eating the sushi, I got up and climbed down the stairs.

After touching the ground, I threw away the bag and ran to the Hama Rikyu Garden to bet the hidden backpack. Why didn't I bring it with me in the first place? I don't have a clue. "Were it is?" I said to myself, looking over some bushes. I found the backpack on a tree. It was midday on a Saturday and the traffic is terrible. _"Dang, the traffic is bad today. Oh well not my problem." _ Sometimes being homeless does have its advantages. I walked through the crowded streets with the loud noises of honks of the cars. Once I got to the other side, I remembered that my shoes are nearly completely torn apart. _"Should I steal again or make some money?" _ I thought and checked my surroundings. It was too crowded to make an easy get away. So I stood in front of a cafeteria and took out a CD player and a small box. After choosing a CD, I placed it on the player and turned it on. Obviously my awesome break dancing skills got the attention of many people. After finishing the dance, my audience clapped and I bowed. Earning yen in Japan is not as easy as it looks. _"Now I got 10,534 yen, enough for a pair of running shoes, a kg of apples and a bottle of water, _**(yes I used a calculator on this. Look up the prices.) **_That leaves me with 1770.95 yen." _After buying what I needed my smell was awful; I just walked and see what I could find to do.

My shirt is completely stained and with holes, but after a while you'll get used to it. Walking along the sidewalk is pretty boring. I yawned and limbed over a little.

"There's a stalker after us!"

I as well as the people around me heard that yell. _"That voice sounded familiar."_ I said to myself. Suddenly almost everyone ran to a parked van. I heard screeches and yells and, "Wait a minute. The Vocaloids, here?" the answer came to my head when I saw a piece of paper with the picture of Miku fell to the ground. _"Should I help them or not?" _I asked myself, and then the sound of shattering glass came from the van. "Help it is then." I cleared my throat and yelled as hard as I could. "99.9% DISCOUNT ON EVERYTHING IN TOKYO BAY!" That got the attention of the crowd of fans, people around, and maybe even the Vocaloids. "C'mon kid, that can't be true." An older woman said. "Oh, it's true see for your selves." I replied. Some just shrugged. "Fine be that way." I said angrily and walked away. "Let's go!" I heard someone say and the idiots took the bait. Unfortunately for me they all ran over me like an anime character. Getting up was painful but I suffered worse. I turned to the van and saw the grey haired and red eyed one (called Alan) walk to me. We are about the same size only that I'm a few centimeters short.

"Thank you for helping us." He said. "No problem" I replied. Alan was about to say something but got dragged back to the van by Yukari, and I just ran. Making a turn on a turn and hid behind a dumpster, my heart was pumping like crazy. "I can't believe I got thanked by one of the Vocaloids." I said and chuckled a little. I've never really consider myself as a huge fan of them, but I do enjoy their music. Ievan Polkka was stuck in my head for two weeks, it's catchy. I never thought of meeting them before, well one of them at least. When my heart relaxed, I got up and stopped. A man, with a black hoodie, brown pants, red running shoes, and sunglasses was talking to a walkie talkie. "Targets have entered the zone." He said in a thick voice. I sneaked over behind him and he was looking at the van where the Vocaloids are. The driver of the van came and drove away. "Targets leaving the zone."

"_Roger commence phase two." _

Whoever these guys are, they're up to no good. I waited till the man left and decided to follow the van. _"I have to warn them." _ I told to myself. Thanks to the traffic it was easy and the same time hard to catch up. Reason why it's easy: The traffic is going slowly. Reason why it's hard: Most of the vans looked the same. After a while of following it, it got out of the traffic and headed to the Vocaloid Mansion. Of course everyone knew they lived there, but not everyone knew where it was located. (For the safety of the Vocaloids I'm not going to say where it is.) It was a mansion that looked like the white house in the U.S., surrounded with very high walls with those fancy fences, security cameras, and obviously… guards. The guards looked like the ones in the F.B.I. and buff. Going through them won't be easy. (Zack turns to the reader) "What you thought I will just walk out and say, "I have something really important to say to the Vocaloids." Think twice before you react." (Zack turns way from the reader)

Hiding from the bushes, I was thinking through a plan. During the night would give me a better chance of hiding, but the security is always more active during the night. Studying the movements of the guards and cameras, "So the cameras look away from each other, and the guards are walking around… Me going through high security, I'm basically becoming a full time criminal." I said to myself and reach out on my back pack, got out the CD player and put one the theme from Mission: Impossible.

**Read this part while listening to the theme.**

I got to a sprinting position and waited for the right moment. When both the cameras where away, I sprinted to the wall, grabbed the really narrow ledge and pulled myself up. The fence was up to my waist, and I did the Turn Vault to get over it. Jumping down from it could be dangerous, except that I know how to land right. Doing the parkour roll, I landed safely and on to some bushes. What lies behind the walls is mind blowing. A garden, fountains, a baseball court, a tennis court, soccer courts, sidewalks, a huge mansion, "And other two smaller mansions?" I couldn't believe my eyes, three mansions in one spot. They were identified as well, the biggest one is identified as V&V2 Mansion, the one on the left is identified as V3 Mansion, and the one on the right is identified as V4 Mansion. Looking over from the bushes and hid my head when some more guards walked pass me. I had to act quickly, knowing that Alan is a V3 Vocaloid he had to be in the V3 Mansion. Sense Alan was the one who thanked me I figured that he would understand. Going through to the V3 Mansion was hard, but I made it without a scratch.

**You can stop listening to the theme now**

I check my surrounding and look over to the open window. They were their all right. Gumi Megpoid, Yuzaki Yukari, Alan, as well as Kaito, Miku, and Len. I had to find a way to get Alan's attention without being spotted. Unfortunately for me, they all left the… what it looks like the living room. At that moment I heard some voices and instinctively jumped to the window and hit my head with a rather loud thud. _"I hope it didn't alert anyone." _I thought rubbing the bump on my head. And ironically it did alert someone, and that someone was Mayu… with her axe. _"Why in the world would she carry an axe?" _

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mayu asked in a cold tone. That gave me the chills. I slowly stood up. She was shorter than me, no higher than to my shoulders, but I'm not ganna mess with someone holding an axe. "I said who are you, and what do you want?!" She yelled holding the axe closer to my neck. "I-I'm Z-Zack, and I c-came to warn you guys." I said sweating and holding my breath. Len had heard the yell and came running to check. Seeing the expression on his face, it was a mixture of confusion and shocked. "Mayu let him go." Len said in a mumble. Mayu glared at Len and purposely dropped the axe on my foot, making an even louder thud. "Sorry butter fingers." Mayu told me with a devilish smirk. "Yeah sure." I said jumping on a foot. That hurt a lot. THAT thud finally got the attention of everyone else. The first ones to come were Kaito and Gumi.

"What is he doing here?" Kaito asked

Followed by Yukari, IA and, "ALAN!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me with confused looks. "Wait, are you?" Alan started narrowing his eyes on me. "The one who helped you with the wild fans, yes, yes I am." Alan snapped his fingers. "You are the one. Thanks again for helping us." Alan replied shaking my hand. My foot felt better and I laid it down. Alan had a strong grip. I didn't realize that Gumi went behind me and was sorting through my back pack. "Look he has a CD player!" Gumi said happily. "H-hey, carful with that." I said turning around. I felt by back pack get lighter. "What's this for?" asked Mayu, holding a bottle of alcohol. "It's for the wounds." I replied angrily. "Ok guys enough." Said Miku. Mayu gave back the bottle and gave me a cold glare. Gumi put back the CD player back on the back pack… and gave me a small wink that made my blush. Gumi just giggled. "Hey why are you here?" asked Alan. I shook my head. "Right, sorry. I came here to warn you."

"Before you tell us, group, huddle up." Kaito said waving his finger. They were whispering, so I couldn't tell what was going on. Looking at the window, the sun was setting. I sighed, put my backpack down, grabbed an apple, and sat on the window. Taking a better look at the living room, it was big with white walls, whitish sofas, some paintings, and a reflective floor. The Vocaloids would sometimes glance over at me and then put their heads down. The group broke. "Ok, what do you want to tell us?" asked Yukari in an unsure tone. I was about to tell them what I heard, but felt something hit me in the head and blacked out.

**Alan's POV**

"Another day being behind these walls." I replied waking up. Slowly, I took a shower combed my grey hair, put on my black t-shirt, black jacket, my favorite red sneakers and the chain on my right side. Making my way down the stairs, the smell of freshly packed pancakes hit my nose. That made me wake up and run down. Seeing that Yukari was cooking, Gumi, IA and… "Wait what are you guys doing here?" I asked to Len, Kaito, and Gakupo sitting in the table. "Rin is cooking again." Len said in a not again tone. "Oh, and were, is Miku, Luka and Hikaru?"

"Sleeping, or pretending to sleep." Gakupo said taking a sip of water. "And you know Hikaru." Kaito stated. Len mumbled something about Rin's cooking, that wasn't nice, but true. "Rin could be better if she read the cook book every once in a while." Gumi gave a small chuckle. "We have to tell her some day." stated Gakupo. I laughed a little and took a seat. Looking out the window, I was thinking what was out there behind the walls? Of course I know the answer but, after a while it gets boring behind them. "Breakfast is ready." announced Yukari. "Dude, you got to decide, Yukari or IA?" whispered Len with a devilish smile. My face turned red and I kicked Len in the leg. Gakupo and Kaito chuckled, that earned them a death glare. Yukari placed the pancakes in the middle of the table. "Hope you like it." Yukari said giving us a warm smile. Kaito, Len, and Gakupo hurried and "inhaled" the pancakes. "Who should wake Mayu?" asked IA. "I did it last time." stated Yukari. Everyone looked at me.

"Oh no, there is no way, I'm going to wake her up!" I yelled. "C'mon Alan, it's your turn anyway." stated Gumi. Waking Mayu up is like waking a bear during hibernation. "Pleeeeaaasss." IA and Mayu said at the same time using the puppy eyes. "OK, OK, I'll do it." I sighed. "Thank you Alan." IA said cheer fully. I got up and made my way to Mayu's room. The puppy eyes works every time on me. I heard that cuteness kills, hope is just a saying. I went up stairs through the long white hallway. When I got closer, I slowed down and my heart was pumping faster.

At the end of the hall was a door, with a sign saying: **ARUIWA GAISHUTSU! **(Translation: STAY OUT OR ELSE!)

It's like something out of a scary movie, only that it's less likely to die. I slowly opened up the door. The room was all dark, with some visible posters, purple walls, the stuffed dolls Mayu always have. In the middle of the room against the wall, was her bed. _"I don't wanna do this." _I said to myself. I tip-toed to the side of the bed, hoping that her axe is out of range, and poked her. "Psst, Mayu wake up." I said whispering to her ear. Nothing happened. I was sweating like crazy, and shook her a little. THAT woke Mayu up. "HOW DARE YOU COME IN TO MY ROOM!" she yelled. Fortunately the door was open and I ran with Mayu behind me… holding her axe. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mayu yelled. I swear that it's getting closer, running out of the mansion and to the fields. Fortunately for me (And my life) two guards heard my screams and came to my rescue. I hid behind them (their huge by the way) "Hold it right their Mayu." One of them said. Mayu stopped and looked at the guards. They tower over her. Mayu only goes half way to their stomachs. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" she exclaimed. The second guard got a hold over her axe. "Now go back and eat breakfast, you don't want 'Master' to be angry. Mayu shrugged, grabbed the axe and stomped back to the mansion.

"Thank you guys for saving me." I thanked. "No problem, Alan." They said at the same time. Making my way back, I watched out for Mayu. When I got in, Mayu was sitting in the table, still angry. "Um, sorry for waking you up again, Mayu." I apologized. Mayu just gave a grunt, meaning she accepted my apology. Man that girl has problems. After breakfast, I went to the practice building. "Ok you Alan," started the producer "time to start your version of Ievan Polka." It was about time I sang Ievan Polkka, it's catchy. My singing voice was rather thick, but better than Kaito in this one. The beat started, I went to position and sang. **(I recommend listening to Ievan Polkka for this)**

_**DAPP DAPP DAPP**_

_A lapp dapp dapp a dibi dapi din labba dip dan din lan den lan do wa ba lip dap dap ba lipp ba libb ba libbi ba libbi libbi libbi dab den lan do yabba rin lan den lan dei allo wada barugu rugu rugu rugu dei abu warippa rind dan den rando raga taka taka duu duu dei yabu (X2)_

_DAPP DAPP DAPP_

_A lapp dapp dapp a dibi dabi din labba dip dan din lan den lan do wa ba lip dap dap ba lipp ba libb ba libbi libbi libbi dap den lan do yabba rin ron den dun dee aroo rin ron den dun dee arro rin ron den dun rin ron den dun rin ron rin ron rin rin (something something)_

_A lapp dapp dapp a dibi dabi din labba dip dan din lan den lan do wa ba lip dap dap ba lipp ba libb ba libbi libbi libbi dab den lan do yabba rin lan den lan dei allo wada barugu rugu rugu dei abu warippa rin dan den rando raga taka taka duu duu dei yabu_

_A lapp dapp a dibi dabi din labba dip dan din lan den lan do wa ba lip dap dap ba lipp ba libb ba libbi libbi libbi dab den lan do yabba rin lan den lan dei allo wada barugu rugu rugu rugu dei abu warippa rin den rando raga taka taka duu duu dei yabu._

The music stopped. That felt good. "Good job Alan, just work on the pitch ok?' said the producer. They were right about the pitch, so I said I'll practice and left. The rest of the day was the same thing. Exercise, practice, watch T.V. or videos on YouTube. **(Assuming that they have YouTube) **It was midday and the driver asked us if we would like to come with him to get lunch. I accepted due to the fact that I rarely got outside the walls, only on concerts. Kaito, Miku and Yukari accepted to.

We got to the van that was obviously discised for safety purposes. The four of us got on to it, the driver started the van and we were on our way. "The traffic is horrible today huh?" Kaito asked sarcastically. "Tell me about. I'm glad I've gone through worst." Driver stated. After a while we parked in front of a diner. "What would you like?" asked the driver. "I'll like some sushi, with a negi." Answered Miku. **(Yeah, what Miku and Hachune Miku likes to eat are actually negis, a.k.a welsh onions, not leeks. I know my mind was also blown) **

"Fried Rice for me." Kaito followed. "Tonkatsu please." I answered. "And kobe beef for me." Yukari finally said. The driver said ok and left. Yukari and Miku were talking about the reactions to Kirby vs. Majin Buu. **(Once again, assuming that they have YouTube and SPOILER ALERT if you haven't seen Kirby vs. Majin Buu) **

"I still can't believe that Buu lost. I mean Dragon Ball Z for crying out loud!" Miku exclaimed. "I wasn't aware of how strong Kirby could be. Throwing Popon to the sun and back in seconds is amazing." Yukari said. "Don't forget the fact that he's only, 8 inches tall! Plus he's just a baby!" Kaito yelled. "Shut it Kaito! You're going to alert everyone." I explained. Just as I finished chewing on Kaito, someone had done a parkour move over the hood of the van. I think it was the Dash Vault. "Hey! What was that for!?" Kaito yelled and ran out of the van. "Kaito wait!" Miku yelled and tried to go after him, but Yukari pulled her back. "Think twice before you react, Miku." I said. Miku stuck her tongue and puffed her cheeks. I noticed something in the hood and decided to check it out. The object was small, no bigger than the diameter of a pencil, but it was beeping red. _"Wait, this looks like one of my tracers." _I told to myself. I took it off and got back to the van. "Alan, what is it?" asked Yukari. I had to answer. "It's a tracer."

Bad idea, before I knew it Miku had yelled. "There's a stalker after us!" Yukari had covered Miku's mouth. That didn't do anything. Before I could say "Oh snap." Wild fans had gathered around the van, glass shadering screams could be heard. Speaking of glass shadering, ironically they did broke the glass. "We are so done for." Miku said tearing up. I was thinking the same too, until someone yelled out something, "99.9% DISCOUNT ON EVERYTHING IN TOKYO BAY!" That somehow worked because in a few seconds the whole area was empty, except for one person who got ran over by the people. Thinking that he was the one who yelled out the lie, I got out of the van and walked to him. This guy was a few centimeters shorter than me, with ripped up jeans, a stained hoodie, black hair and green eyes… and gave off a smell.

'Thank you for helping us." I thanked. "No problem." He replied back. I was going to invite him but, got interrupted by Yukari, who dragged me back to the van. "What's the big deal?" I asked angrily. "Oh I don't know? Maybe because you were going to invite a stranger!" Yukari yelled. "Think twice before you react!" Miku said. **(He just got burned!) **Did I just get burned? "Well why shouldn't I?" I asked sarcastically. "For starters, he might just want something like a lot of money." Miku stated. I can't argue with that. "Ok you two win." Soon afterwards Kaito returned. "What happened here." he asked rhetorically. The three of us gave him a glare. After the drive got back he couldn't believe what happened. "I'm so going to get fired." He replied and drove off.

Once we got to the masion(s) I explained what had happened. "Do you know who helped you?" asked IA. "Some guy, I wasn't able to ask his name. "Well at least your all ok." Stated Len. "You got that right." Replied Miku. "That's a new experience right." Gumi joked. I shrugged got the food and we all went to the dining table. "Should we get Mayu?" asked Kaito. "Don't worry, I'm already here." Mayu said in a low voice. We all started to eat until a thud was heard. "What was that?" Len asked with a mouth full of rice. "I'll check it out." Mayu said leaving the beef and grabbing her axe. "Why does she have an axe?" Gumi said. "Ask 'Master'." Kaito replied.

A few seconds later we heard Mayu yell. "Who are you and what do you want?!" We looked at each other. "Len you go." Gumi replied. "What, why me?" Len asked scared. "Because you're a big boy." Gumi responded. Len grunted and left. We looked at Gumi. "What, it was the best response I had."

Later we heard an even louder thud. "Ok that's it. We are all going to go." Commanded IA. Once we got to the leaving room, I couldn't believe my eyes. I think it was the person who helped us. He was balancing on a foot. Seeing the axe on the floor, I assume that Mayu dropped it on purpose. "ALAN!" He yelled. "Wait are you," I started narrowing my eyes. "The one who helped you with the wild fans, yes, yes I am." "You are the one. Thanks again for helping us." I thanked shaking his hand. He has thick skin if you ask me. Gumi found a way took sneak behind him and took, from his backpack, a CD player, and Mayu took out a bottle of alcohol. "Ok guys enough." Miku said and the two did so. "Hey why are you here?"I asked. "Right, sorry. I came to warn you guys." He was about to tell us until Kaito ordered a huddle.

"Ok, can we trust this guy?" Len said. "I don't trust him at all." Mayu stated. "Well he did helped us." Yukari said. We all looked at him he was sitting in the window, and put our heads back down. "I find him kinda cute." Gumi replied. "Really?" IA said. "Well ya." Gumi replied. "I trust him. It takes guts to pass the walls and not get noticed" I replied. "Do you think it's all just a joke?" Miku asked. "There's only one way to find out." Kaito said and broke the huddle. "OK what do you want to tell us?" asked Yukari. He opened his mouth to talk, but…

**DONG!**

Rin hit him with a frying pan. "What was that for!?" Miku asked angrily. "I thought he was an intruder." Rin said tightening the grip. "In certain ways, yes but you don't have to knock him out cold!" Len yelled. "He was going to warn us about something!" Yukari said angrily. I saw the guy get up. "Well, how was I, suppose to know!?" Rin yelled back throwing the pan at the floor.

**DONG!**

It hit the guy again, speaking about bad luck though. "Will someone stop hitting, him!" I yelled**.** Mayu picked up the pan. "I think he's dead. We might need to burn the body." Mayu said.

The guy might have heard what she said, because he woke up. "BURN THE WHAT!?" That startled Mayu and once again…

**DONG!**

"Will you stop doing that!?" IA said taking the pan out of Mayu's hand. "Is he still alive?" Rin said worryingly. Kaito check his pulse. "Yes he's still alive." Everyone gave a sigh of relief. "What should we do with him?" asked Len. "We can't just tell the guards. They'll take him to 'Master' and probably erase his mind." Gumi stated. "Can he do that?" I asked. "Hope not." Mayu said. I picked the guy up bridle style. "I say we take him up stairs." Everyone agreed to that. I took him up stairs, into my room and laid him in the bed. "Will someone bring some bandages?" asked Rin. Len ran to find the bandages. "Here they are." IA took them and wrapped them on the guy's head.

"That'll do" IA said. "We better leave quietly." I said whispering. Everyone tip toed out the room and Miku slowly closed the door. "Hey where's Gumi?" I asked. My question was soon answered when music started playing down stairs. "Gumi what are you doing?" Mayu asked. Gumi was dancing by the beat of a song we couldn't recognize. "Well what does it look like?" Gumi said. "Why did you take out the CD player?" I asked. "I was bored. Everyone slapped their foreheads. "You have no respect over other people's property." Kaito said.

The lyrics to the song are American, they were um… Come on, come on, come on, baby. Let's get ridiculous! "What's the name of the song? It sounds American." Mayu asked. "Let me check." Gumi took out the disc. It was no picture, just the words saying, "It's called 'Let's get Ridiculous'" Gumi answered. "It sounds catchy." Yukari stated. "More than Ievan Polkka." Kaito stated putting his finger on his chin. "Guys it's getting late." Miku said yawning. "Yeah, I gauss you're right." I said also yawning. Everyone said goodbye. "What a day right." Yukari said with a smile. "I still don't trust that guy." Mayu said crossing her arms. "Give him a chance Mayu. Who knows, maybe he'll make you laugh." Gumi said giggling. Mayu blushed. "The only thing that makes me laugh is the pain of someone else!" "Then why didn't you laugh when this guy got hit in the head three times. Mayu opened her mouth but didn't say a word, and stomped to her room. "I hope he doesn't forget what he wanted to warn us about." I stated. "He took all the trouble to get pass the walls and guards, and this is how we greet him." IA said frowning. "Being hit by a frying pan three times and knocking him out three times is how we greeted that guy." Gumi said with a smile.

"His name is Zack by the way." Mayu said from her room. "American music and an American name, this guy must've gone a long way." Yukari said in a surprised tone. "He'll be fine, I hope." I said putting a hand on Yukari's shoulder. "Whelp see ya guys tomorrow." Gumi said going to her room. "Night guys." IA said. "Good night." Yukari said going to her room. I went to the living room and slept on the couch. _"Hope this guy called Zack is trust worthy." _I said in my head and fell asleep.

***wipes sweat from his forehead* Wow that was hard. I know about the repeating words and all but hey, can't win em all right? Also the song Let's Get Ridiculous is not mine. Once again special thanks to tusake16 for helping me with this chapter. The other OCs will be introduced soon. Speaking of OCs Guardian Aelita, if your reading this look up Take It Out of Meby Thousand Foot Krutch. It fits your OC perfectly good. See ya guys later ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is going to be good. I also accepted some last minute OCs. Here they are Devon by Marimosabar and Souma Aquifina/ Aquifina Souma by Souma Aquifina –Yulli K. Liam. The other OCs that didn't get accepted, I decided to make small cameos with them. Tell me what you think OK. Don't get mad. Now that's out of the way here goes chapter 2. Remember some ****romance**** will be involved in the story. And NO MORE OCS… maybe. **

_**Memory/Dream Zack's POV.**_

_I was sitting in the car, in my mother's lap. I was asleep carefully cuddling in my mother's arms. Suddenly honks of cars woke me up. My mother covered me and I heard a crash. Unconscious I woke up in a hospital bed. "Where are my mom and dad?" I asked to the nurse. She was silent. I started tear up and started to cry._

_In the funeral, I was there for almost the whole day. Crying desperately, at the tombstones, of my dead parents. _

_**End of Memory/Dream**_

"NO!" I yelled and stood up. I shook my head. "Just another nightmare." I said to myself, but knew it was a memory. I took a look at my surroundings. It wasn't the streets, but a room, with some DBZ posters, grey walls and a closet. Once I looked down, I couldn't believe my eyes. I was sleeping in a bed. The first bed I slept in for ten years. Suddenly my head started to hurt. "What happened last night?" I asked myself. Unexpectedly the door slammed opened. "WAKY WAKY!" I heard. That scared me and jumped to the ceiling, clinging on to it like a cat. "Dang jumpy much?" said Gumi. Now I remember. I was going to warn the Vocaloids about something and I blackout. "Well of course I'll be jumpy if someone surprised me liked that!" I yelled from the ceiling. "Sorry about that?" Gumi said scratching her head. "Well come on down breakfast is ready." She said cheerfully. _"Wait their inviting me to breakfast?" _I asked in my head. I let go of the ceiling and landed on the bed. Once I found my way down stairs (the place was big) I was greeted by most of the V3 Vocaloids, Rin, Len and Miku.

"I'm glad you're ok." Said Alan with a sigh. "Wow I never thought I would worry you guys." I said scratching behind my neck. "Well, worry about you was the last thing we could do." Miku said stuffing her mouth with pancakes. I smiled and my head was hurting even more. "Ouch. Do any of you know what happened to me? The last thing I remember was that I was going to warn you guys about something and I blacked out… three times I guess." I asked taking a seat at the table. Everyone had guilty expressions in their faces, especially Rin. "Let's just say you got hit in the head three times with a frying pan." Len stated covering his mouth. I'm sure he's trying not to laugh. "Sorry about that." Rin said putting her head down. "Meh, don't worry about it, it's in the past." I said rubbing my head. I guess that cheered Rin up because she looked at me with sparkling eyes.

"So how's your head?" Yukari asked. "Felling a little better." I answered. After that, I served myself some pancakes. "Man the last time I ate a pancake this good was a month or two." I said getting another round. "Wait a month or two?" Alan said giving me a confused look. _"I said too much." _I said in my head. "You don't eat pancakes that often do you." Gumi said rhetorically. "No, no I don't." I said crossing my arms. "Well thanks guys for the food, but I got to get going." I stated and got up. "Wait where are you going?" Miku said confusingly. I stopped. "Um, I don't really know." I said, turning back. "Is there a way we can help you?" Alan said getting up. "I'm afraid not." I said putting my finger on my chin.

"_Dude, what are you doing?! This could be your chance to ask for money!" _

"Why not?" Gumi said frowning. There is no escape now. "Well you see," I started tapping my fingers. "Um, I'm a… homeless." I said the last word slowly. "WHAT?!" every Vocaloid yelled out. "What do you mean your homeless!?" Yukari yelled. "It means I have nowhere to go." I said mumbling. "I'm now regretting asking." Alan replied putting his head down. "It must have been harsh being thrown out of the house." Len stated. "Well, that's not how my life has been. You see um…" I stopped indicating that I didn't want o talk about it. "I feel sorry for you now." Miku said putting her head down. The news was affecting everyone so I decided to cheer them up with a magic trick I've been practicing on.

"Ok Rin, come here for a moment." I said waving my hand. Rin got a confused look at her face and walked to me. I took a coin out of my pocket. "Open your hand." I insisted. Rin did so. I placed the coin on her hand. "Now shake my hand with your hand that has the coin." I explained. Rin narrowed her eyes and shook my hand. "Do you have the coin in your hand?" I asked. Everyone was confused. She opened her hand. "What are you trying to do?" the blond asked. "You'll see. Now which hand has the coin?" I said holding my fists up. Rin pointed to the hand she shook. "That one." She replied. I smiled. "Nice guess, but it's not in this hand," I opened one of the hands, "nor in this hand." I said opening the other one. Everyone tilted their heads. "Where's the coin? Yukari said. "I think Miku can answer that question." I said smiling. Everyone where shocked to see the coin in Miku's hand.

"How do you do that?" Len asked scratching his head. "A magician never tells his secrets." I said smirking. "Um so that's how you win money?" Alan IA mumbled. IA got hit in the head with a NEGI** (Remember negis not leeks) **"BAKA!?" Miku said angrily. Everyone sweat dropped. "Um, no, that magic trick is the only one I know. I'm more of a break dancer." I said taking the bandages off my head. "So that's why you have does awesome sound tracks." Gumi said smiling. "Wait how do you…" I got interrupted by Alan. "Ok, what was thing you were going to warn us about?"

"Oh, right. I don't know who, or why but, I think some people are after you guys." I stated. Alan gasped and took out, what seems to be a tracker. "I completely forgot about this!" he yelled. Everyone was starting to freak out. Rin and Len started to hug each other for comfort; Miku was basically sawing through the negis. **(Where does she keep them? Don't answer) **IA and Yukari where crying. Alan, Gumi, and I are starting to get annoyed. "Ok look, I'll take the tracer thing and hopefully they follow me." I replied. Everyone looked at me with concern faces. "Zack we can't do let you go through all this trouble." Stated Alan, clenching the tracer. "Can't we just destroy it?" Gumi said crossing her arms. "Um, no, it's been her sense yesterday. If we destroy it then, the person will just track down when it was last active." Alan said showing a vain. "Oh." Gumi replied shrinking in to her seat.

"Guys, guys, don't worry about me. Besides I doubt that they will be able to catch me, I've been running from police men my whole life." I said grinning. "Are you sure?" Rin said walking up to me. "Sure I'm sure." I said tapping my cheek. Alan sighed. "Fine." He tossed the tracer. Once I caught it I placed it on the pocket of my hoodie.. "Well hope to see you guys another time." I said with smiling. I noticed that some of the Vocaloids **(all the females) **seemed sad. _"Are they really going to miss me? I mean I've been here for only a night." _

I walked to the door and turned to face the Vocaloids. "It was an honor meeting you guys." I said giving them a thumbs up. I was about to open the door when…

**CRASH! (That ruined the moment)**

The door fell over me. I was being smothered by some people walking over it, and I'm sure I heard my nose break. "Ow." I said barely being able to breathe. "I can't breathe." I stated. The knocked out door was off and, painfully, I got up. "How many times do I have to get hurt?" I said jokingly with a chuckle, putting my hand over my broken nose. "Uh woops." Said a voice. I got what was left of my energy and looked up. I saw Luka, who seems to be the one who knocked the door off, because she has a guilty expression on her face. Dang girls are stronger than I thought. "I'm so sorry for knocking the door on you." She said rubbing the dirt of me. "I'm fine." I replied. The other two Vocaloids, I didn't really recognize. The one on the right was female, with a white tank top, a pink off shoulder shirt, a pink skirt, and knee height black legging and, an infinity scarf. Had yellow hair with pink at the tips and electric blue eyes.

I'm guessing her name is Suzuki. "Are you ok?!" she said suddenly, checking for any broken bones. "Um." I started, but got interrupted by the other one. "Wow talking about bad luck." Said the one that I guess is called Hikaru. He had a blue jacket, grey shorts, red sneakers, and a chain through the belt region. "Hikaru, don't be so mean!" IA yelled hitting him in the head. "I don't want to alert everyone but, did someone else hear my nose break?" I said moaning. Yukari ran to me and check. Everyone gasped to see my nose was bleeding. The Vocaloids freaked out as if they never saw blood. "Don't worry this happens sometimes." I stated to calm them down." "Sometimes!?" Suzuki yelled out. "You guys might want to cover your ears." I said putting both hands on my nose. Everyone did so and…

**CRACK!**

I straighten up my nose with a loud crack. I glanced to Gumi who threw up in her mouth, Miku, Luka, IA fainted. Len, Rin and Yukari were trying to wake up the sleeping triplets. Suzuki was hugging Hikaru, and Alan who had a grossed face expression. "This happens sometimes." Len said waking Luka up. "Yep, can someone bring me a napkin or something?" I said rubbing the blood of my nose. Alan handed out a napkin. "Thanks." I said happily. I took out the tracer and it was broken. "Welp, there goes the whole miss leading the stalkers idea." I said dropping it. Hikaru walked around me. "You're not a Vocaloid are you?" he asked crossing his arms. "Um, no, no I'm not." I said scratching my head.

"Will someone keep it down!" yelled the woken up Mayu. She as angry as an alligator, not to mention her messy hair. Mayu gave me a glare that made my blood grow cold. "You're still here." She said growling. "Mayu, why do you want him out of here?" Gumi said placing her hands on her hips. "Because I don't trust him." Mayu replied quickly. "I don't see why, if he took all the trouble to get here to warn us." Alan stated. "Oh so you're the one Miku, Rin, and Kaito talked about." Hikaru said patting my back. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys but, I actually don't have any good reason to stay here anymore. I just came to warn you." I replied getting my backpack from the floor and was going out the broken down door. "Maybe we can help with your homelessness problems." replied Rin grabbing my hand. I stopped and blushed, but shook it off before facing Yukari. "Well, um, I appreciate the help but, I don't want to bother you." I stated. "Nonsense. If you tried to help us, we will help you." Alan said putting his hand on my shoulder. I smiled and sighed. "Ok then, if you insist. Oh and for the ones who don't know, my name is Zack, and no introduction needed for you." I said bowing down.

"Before anything else is done." Hikaru said. He took out a calone and sprayed it on me. "What was that for?" asked Miku. "He smelled bad." Replied Hikaru. Ok then, it looks like I made friends… with the Vocaloids! It was about 10:00 A.M. and keeping a low profile from the guards, and in the V&V2 Mansion, I met Gakupo, Haku, drinking beer, Neru on her annoying phone, and Meiko. The mansion looked similar to the V3 Mansion, only twice as big, with a flat screen T.V. in the living room and entertainment room the bed rooms, a spiral stair case and just mind blowing.

"I' surprised of how well you are at hiding." Len complemented. "Years of practice." I replied. I could tell that some of the Vocaloids didn't trust me. For example Mayu, is constantly looking at me and Gakupo who is always whispering to the others. It's going to be hard for them to trust me, but I can live with that. I could see that Hikaru was flirting with Luka and seeing the expression on her face, Luka is getting annoyed. I shouldn't really be doing anything but; Luka is getting angry so here I go. I walked up to Hikaru and said. "Um Hikaru, I think you should leave Luka alone." Everyone stopped what they were doing. Hikaru stopped and turned to me. "Um sorry I didn't know Luka was already taken." Hikaru said frowning. I blushed, which made Hikaru chuckle. "Look I just think you should stop annoying her, you know, personal space." I replied quickly. Hikaru eyes lit on fire. "Ok then if you want me to leave Luka alone, you have to beat me in a dance off, which everyone knows I'll win." He said smirking. Everyone where shocked to hear the word, I'm sure even Neru looked up. I smiled. "Is that a challenge?" I said. "You bet it is." Hikaru replied, shoving me.

We cleared out the living room. "You don't have to do this." Luka told me. "I guess I don't, besides, I would also feel annoyed if someone constantly flirted with me." I replied stretching. "Hope you're ready to lose." Hikaru said. Miku had taken out the CD player from my back pack and chose a CD. She chose Party Rock Anthem. Hikaru is up for a big surprise. The Vocaloids made a big circle.

**LET THE BREAKDANCING START! Also listen to Party Rock Anthem. **

**SHAKE THAT!**

Hikaru started by shuffling, followed by a back flip and the OutLaw Step. He got up and smiled. "Beat that!" Hikaru grinned. I smirked and started shuffling. After a few seconds later I back flipped and Head Slide to the other end of the circle. Once the Vocaloids saw what I did, they started. "Beat that!" I echoed. Hikaru got angrier. He did the Side Step, then the Air Chair, and finished with a one hand stand. I yawned and did the Air Flare, followed by the Deadman Float, and finished with a Headspin. Hikaru was shocked and had his jaw hit the floor. "I'm not done yet." I replied and showed off by doing the windmill, jackhammer, the 1990s, the 1.5 Air Flare, and finished with the hardest break dance move ever in my opinion… the One-Handed-Chair Flare. **(I'm not good at describing stuff like this but I'll get better.)**

Once I stopped the Vocaloids where so shocked, I'm sure they didn't blink after the Air Flare. "That was, AMAZING!" Exclaimed Kaito. "How did you learn all those moves?" Len said shaking my hand. "I have everything in my phone." Replied Neru tapping away on her phone. The sounds of the phone are annoying. "You got to teach us those moves!" replied Rin. "I got to admit, that was pretty awesome." Said Gakupo patting my back. I glanced over to Hikaru, he was still paralyzed. "What, you think you could've won." I said smirking. Hikaru just grunted and left. IA, Gumi and Yukari are insisting show any other moves that I know. "You are really good." Haku said with a burp. I'm guessing she's drunk again. "Thanks for helping me." Luka said shyly and gave me a small kiss in the cheek.

My eyes widen up and blushed." Um, well, uh, no, er, problem." I said not knowing what to say. Rin, Len, Kaito, and Gumi, giggled at my goofy response. "Wow dude nice dance." Replied Alan giving me thumbs up. "I can tell that it's your first time interacting with a girl." Replied IA. I stayed quiet, frowned, and put my head down. "IA, I think you said too much." Yukari whispered. I sighed and started to tear up. "Um, I didn't mean to offend you." IA said quickly. "I… it's not that." I replied. "It's my parents." I said mumbling and started to cry. "BAKA!" Yelled out Meiko hitting IA in the head. I calmed down and sat on the couch with my hands covering my eyes. "I was only two when it happened." I said sniffing. Luka and Miku sat beside me. "What happened?" asked Miku trying to comfort me by holding my hand.

"My parents died in a car crash. I still have nightmares over it. I remember it like as if it happened yesterday. The last time I saw them was in their funeral. The worst part is that… it happened in my birthday." I said before breaking into tears and holding Miku's hand tighter. "We didn't know." Kaito said sadly. "It's fine." I replied wiping the tears off. "I try not to think about it."

I smiled and got up. "You know, you guys are literally the only friends I have." I said leaning on to Haku. "Wow, it must've been hard to live in the streets for um, how old are?" asked Rin."I'm fifteen." I answered. "For thirteen years." Kaito stated. "Um actually for ten years, I ran from the orphanage when I was five." I said. "But why?" asked Suzuki "You see, the reason is that I always got bullied and got laughed because I failed at doing Parkour and Break Dancing. Actually that's how I got in here in the first place." I replied. "By doing parkour?" asked Meiko taking a sip of water. "Yep."

"Um guys, what time it is?" asked Suzuki. "It's… Adventure Time!" Yukari joked. Everyone chuckled, except for me. I laughed hard, it was the first time I heard that joke. "Ok sorry, it's 12:00." Replied Yukari. The Vocaloids froze like statues except for Suzuki. "Um what's wrong with them?" I asked waving my hand in front of Gumi. "Well, you know that they aren't really human right?" She asked dumbly. "Um yeah I know they're not human. I mean no other human can sing like some kind of robotic software. No offence." Then it hit me. "Wait, why aren't you 'frozen'?" I asked walking up to her. "Well I am a Vocaloid, but I wasn't created. You could say that they accepted me." Suzuki said scratching her neck. "Oh, so they are what 'out of power'?" I asked tapping on Kaito's forehead. "You could say that." Suzuki answered. "Wait so how do they 're-charge' and I'm sure that they shouldn't be 'shut down' at the same time, right?" I asked. I moved behind Neru, who was starring at her phone, and notice something at her neck. It looked like one of those USB connections on a computer. "They actually don't usually de activate at the same time, but it rarely happens. We need to go to their rooms and connect them." Suzuki stated trying to move Len.

"Um I don't know where the rooms are, and I'm sure they wouldn't like for me to go in." I replied tapping my figures. "Oh don't worry, they can still feel, see, smell, touch, and yes taste, so I'm sure they understand." Suzuki stated trying to move Kaito. I sighed and picked up Luka bridal style_. "I wonder why when in the floor they are like statues, but when picked up they go limb, like…" _I shook my head before saying the words **(which are like as if they're dead). "**You're still ganna have to guide me." I replied. Suzuki guided me to each of their rooms and connected them. The one last of the V2 Vocaloids was Rin. After going up the stairs for the ninth time, and got to the Kagamine's Room, I forgot that they have a bunk bed, and ironically Rin chose the top. "I hope I don't let you fall." I said and glanced down at Rin. "Are you sure about this Rin? One blink for no and two for yes." I replied. Two blinks, oh boy. I got a better grip on Rin and did my best not to drop her. After what seemed hours, I finally placed Rin safely in her bed and connected her.

"Ok then that was not a walk in the park." I said sitting on the side. My whole body was sour and could barely move. I felt a small tap on my back and turned to see Rin sitting up. "Thanks for bringing me to my room." She replied scratching her head. "It was no big deal." I said massaging my hand. "I'm sorry for making you bring every one of us to be connected, and I think you still need to do the same for the V3 Vocaloids." Rin said lying down. "Don't worry about it, Rin. Just don't think about it." I said patting her head. "Are you two lover birds done yet?" Joked Suzuki standing in front of the door, giggling. "Um ok then see you in a few." I replied before jumping of the bunk bed.

After I made my way down the spiral stairs, the V3 Vocaloids are still "frozen" in the living room. "What are we going to do with them, can't we connected them after the others are done?" I asked Suzuki. "It takes up to thirty minutes for them to re charge, but unfortunately every Vocaloid have their own unique connections." stated Suzuki. I sighed and dropped at the couch. My muscles are sour for all that carrying; the heaviest of them all has to be Gakupo or Luka. I looked over to Mayu who looked at me with evil eyes. She's creepy when moving, but as a statue, she's twice the creepy. I quickly looked away. My stomach started to growl. _"Man I'm hungry." _I think Suzuki heard my stomach, because before I could react, she shoved something in my mouth, it was sweet. "What did you just gave me?" I asked chewing on the thing. "It's a Kit Kat, strawberry flavor." She replied having one herself. After a few minutes we heard knockings on the door and a thick voice. "Hello? Can I come in?" Suzuki reacted and whispered in my ear. "You need to hide." She insisted and I hid in the kitchen. I couldn't point out what they were saying but I do know that the guard was heading this way! I looked around hid under the table. "So the rest manage to connect on time?" said the guard. "Yes, but as you can see the V3 Vocaloids couldn't make it." Suzuki stated.

I might have accidently kicked the leg of the table and made it move. "What was that?" the guard asked. "Maybe an earthquake." Suzuki sated quickly. I had little time and as quickly and quietly as possible, I got out of the table and balanced with my palms on the table. **(So nothing but his hands is touching the table and yes it's possible)**. "Probably nothing." The guard said getting up from the table and left the room. Suzuki looked shocked at me. "I'll explain later." I lipped. The guard came back and I quickly went under the table again. "Oh and be careful… someone managed to get in last night." The guard said. I could see his boots get closer. I'm now sweating like crazy. "Hey what's going on?" said a voice. "Um, nothing sorry Shi Kagamine" said the guard turning around. _"Thank you Kami!" _I yelled in my head. **(Kami=god) **"Ok, I'll just take the V3 Vocaloids back." said the guard leaving the dining room.

After waiting a few seconds Len's head popped out. "That was a close one." He said smiling. I smiled back and crawled out of the table. "You got that right." I said scratching my neck. "So how's the rest of you?" asked Suzuki. "All that I know is that the rest are asleep."He answered. Later Gakupo, Kaito, Miku, and Rin came down. "Well, we thank you for connecting us." Said Kaito, patting my shoulder. "Guys it was no big deal… my muscles are sour but I'm used to it." I replied. "It appears that living in the streets has its advantages." Gakupo said crossing his arms. Miku hit him with a negi. "Do you have to bring that up?" Miku said puffing her cheeks. "It does have its advantages though." I said putting my finger at my chin. "Well let's change topic shall we?" Len suggested. "Good idea." Suzuki said happily.

My stomach growled again. "How about something to eat? I'm starving." I said rubbing my belly. Rin made an ear-to-ear grin. "I can cook you something." Rin said happily, giving my sparkling eyes. "Um, sure ok." I said unsurely. Rin left to the kitchen. "You are so brave." Len said putting his hand on my shoulder. "I hope you don't get sick." Gakupo replied. "Is her cooking that bad?" I said sweating. "You have no idea." Miku said shaking her hand. "Ok but first I really need to take this jacket off" I said UN zipping my black jacket, reviling my stained, holed, blue shirt. "Wow." Suzuki said surprised. "I'm aware of how awful my shirt is, but it's better than nothing." I replied wiping some dirt off. "Um, Rin takes a while to finish her… meal. I can get it washed and sewed in no time." Miku said. "Um, are you sure about taking my shirt off right here, right now." I said narrowing my eyes. "Sure I'm sure." she said stretching her hand. "Ok then." I took of my shirt and handed it to Miku.

**Mini Suzuki POV, this might be the time to change it to a rated T story. I'm not sure but plz let me know.**

When Zack took off his shirt, everything went in slow motion. I never knew how build up his muscles are. He might be even more muscular than Hikaru.

**Back to Zack's POV**

Once I handed the shirt to Miku, she stared for a moment and left without a word. "Um is everything ok?" I asked tilting my head. "I think it's because of your muscles." Kaito said smiling. "What?" I said confusingly. "Dude, look at them, my muscles are nothing compared to yours." Len said trying to flex his muscle. "Heh heh. Well I can't say I'm not strong." I said putting my flexing my muscle. I really don't want to be a show off. After a few minutes, Luka, and Neru came down. "Hey look who finally woke up." Gakupo said. Luka just smiled, and took a quick glance at me.

**Mini Luka POV**

Once I got up from my bed, even though I was tired, I decided to thank Zack for bringing every single one of us to our rooms. _"He is cute." _I said in my mind. When I got out of my room, Neru was in the hall way with her phone… again. "Do you ever leave that phone alone?" I asked knowing the answer. "Nope." Neru replied. I sighed and went down stairs. When I made my way to the living room, Gakupo said that I finally woken up. I smiled and glanced to Zack. HIS SHIRT WAS OFF! I blushed and sat down on the couch. He's what, fifteen, and Zack looks hot! Why am I saying this? I'm twenty years old and I might be in love with a homeless fifteen year old.

**Back with Zack's POV **

Luka blushed, and sat down on the couch. "Zack, I guess she likes you." Kaito whispered in my ear. "What? No, no, I'm too young for her." I replied shaking my head.

Miku came back with my shirt. "Here it is, nice and clean." She said handing me the shirt. I looked at it. "It looks like new! You really are good at sewing." I complimented and put on my shirt. I think I'm attracting the females, oh snap. A few minutes later, a smell filled the room. "What is that smell?" I said covering my nose. "It's Rin's cooking." Everyone said at the same time. "It's ready!" Rin yelled out. I turned around, the Vocaloids are all gone. I walked to the kitchen and saw the… thing, in a plate. It was green, it oozed, had tentacles!

"Hope you like it." Rin said happily. "I smiled and sat on the chair. I looked to my right Neru was recording this. I picked up the fork, scooped the thing, and waited, to see a FLT die of it. _"Watashi o tasukete." _**(Translation: Help me) **I took a bite and then…

**Me: Oh look at the time! Sorry folks but it looks like I need to go.**

**Rin: Hey! Why do you make my cooking sound bad!?**

**Me: Because it is.**

**Rin: You had never tasted my meals!**

**Me: I know and I don't want to.**

**Rin: *takes out a frying pan***

**Me: Um this see you all next time. *runs away***

**Rin: Oh no you don't!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Is every single one of you ready to know what happened to Zack when he took a bite of Rin's… meal? **

**Rin: Where are you!**

**Me: *chuckles* She will never find my under my bed.**

**Rin: FOUND YOU!**

**Me: Go to the story, got to the story, GO TO THE STORY!**

**Rin's POV**

Once Zack took a bite of my dish, his eyes lit up. "This is the best thing I'd ever tasted in, forever!" he replied scooping more in his mouth. "I knew you would like it." I said giving him a smile. After Zack finished the plate was all clean. "Thank you Ms. Kagamine!" he said shaking my hand. "You're welcome, good sir." I replied. "Wait, so you liked it?" Len asked, with his head popping out of the door. "Sure I did. Why so surprised?" Zack asked back. "Well it's because Rin's cooking is terrible, and we thought you would be throwing up, or dead." Kaito replied, walking in the kitchen. I could feel my face go red. "My cooking isn't terrible!" I yelled. "Ok, guys, we don't need to get anyone hurt." Zack said, getting in between of me and Len. "Fine." Len and I said turning away from each other.

"Good, now can we go outside or something, I think I'm getting claustrophobic here."Zack stated. "Sure I'll go to." I replied. I need some fresh air to relax. "I'll go as well." Len said from across the room. Zack, Len, and I left the mansion. We were walking to the garden and Len brought up the cooking thing again. "How come you liked it." He asked. "Well at first I didn't want to, I mean it looked awful but, when I tasted it, it was amazing." Zack answered. "You're the first to try it though." I said putting my hands behind my back. "Really?" Zack asked dumbly. "Well yes, I know it didn't look and smelled good but, at least it tasted good." I said putting my head down. "Hey cheers up; smelling, tasting, and looking are three different things." Zack stated.

"I'm sorry for not tasting it sis." Len said patting my back. I can tell they are trying to cheer me up, and it worked. "Thanks guys." I said and gave them a bear hug. We got to the garden and Zack looked amazed. "Wow, this is some garden you got here." He complimented. Len and I smiled. "You should see how it looks from above." I suggested. "I think I'm ok right here, I mean I'm not afraid of heights or anything." Zack replied stretching his arms. "Wait a minute." Len said narrowing his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be hiding?" Len said point at Zack. And right at that moment, Zack got tackled by the guards leaving dust. "Don't worry Kagamine, we got this imposter covered." said one of the guard's head popping out of the dust cloud. **(So think of it like one of those moments in anime where two or more characters fight in a dust cloud)**. By the time the dust cleared, Zack had disappeared. "Hey where did the guy go!?" yelled the other guard.

"I think he went that way." Zack pointed to the direction of the exit. The guards charged to the exit. "How did you?" Len started. "They are big, buff, and of course… dumb." Zack said crossing his arms and smirking. "They kinda are." I said scratching my head. Suddenly Zack got tazed and did some random moves before passing out. **(Like in Despicable Me2! XD).** "I got him!" said a familiar voice. "Piko, is that you?" Both Len and I said at the same time. "The one and only." The USB tailed freak said, not that he's a freak to me but it's weird. "Where were you for the past week?" Len asked happily. "I have no idea." Piko said scratching behind his head. "Anyway, what are we going to do with him?" Piko asked, tazing Zack AGAIN. "Oh I don't know maybe, not tazing him twice would be a good start!" I yelled flicking Piko's nose. "How was I suppose to know!?" Piko yelled rubbing his red nose. "We will take it from here." Said the guards that came back, and picked him up like a rag doll. **(Five guards in total for this part) **"Wait he's a friend!" Len yelled. "The 'Master' will decide that." The guards said at the same time. Len and I exchanged looks. We both know what will happen if 'Master' doesn't approve Zack. Well not really, but we don't want to know. We both ran to the mansion and told the rest the news.

"What do you mean Piko shocked him!" Yelled Alan who is now "recharged". "He shocked him with his USB tail!" Len yelled back. "I never knew he could do that!" I screamed. Everyone stood in quiet. "What are we going to do?" Miku asked. "I'm going to get him." Alan replied. "I'll go as well." Luka demanded. The two of them left. "You think he'll be ok?" asked Kaito. "I hope he is." I said looking out the window.

**Zack's POV**

I woke up but with my eyes still closed and felt the pain on my back. "Ugh, what happened?" I tried to touch where the pain was, but panicked when I realized I was tied in a chair. "H-hey! What's the big idea!?" I yelled. I opened my eyes and all that I could see was a light at the end of… where ever I am. The light got brighter and had to tightly close my eyes. "Who are you and what do you know?" said a thick voice. "I could ask the same to you." I said jokingly. Suddenly, the guy slapped me. "I'll ask you one more time. WHO ARE YOU?!" he screamed. "Ok first, OW! Second, my name is Zack." I responded, feeling my cheek getting swollen. "Not enough info… Zack. Who do you work for!?" He yelled spitting on my face. "First can you brighten less the light?" I asked. I gauss he did and I opened my eyes.

The man was tall, had black hair, narrow eyes, a fancy black suit, a red bow tie, and… brass knuckles in a table. Looking at where I was, the room was small with a large mirror, and white walls. "Ok thanks, um I work for no one except myself." I said turning away. "You're lying!" the man screamed and slapped me again. "Dude what's wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Don't play dumb! I know you are working for the T.R.A.P!" He yelled spitting on my face again. Ok I'm getting irritated of this jerk. "Look I don't know who the heck the T.R.A.P. is, but I do know that I'm not working for them!" I yelled bouncing on the chair. I glanced at the man, he looked angry. "Ok then, I tried to do it the easy way, but I guess I have to do it the hard way." He said getting the brass knuckle. Ok I'm really scared. I don't want to be beaten up, and realized that my legs aren't tied. As he got closer I gave the hardest kick to the batteries. **(That has to hurt XD)**

The man gave a scream and fell to the floor rolling in pain. "Oops, sorry reflex." I said smirking. "Why you!" The man got up and was about to punch me when

**SMASH!**

The door got knocked over. "STOP IT RIGHT THEIR!" yelled a familiar voice. Looking behind the man, I saw Alan and Luka standing on the knocked of door. "Alan, Ms. Megurine, what are you two doing here?" the man asked nervously facing the two Vocaloids. "We are here to get our friend back." Luka said crossing her arms. Ok I'm saying this right now I like Luka, too bad that I'm a miner. Just need to wait for four years, right? "But, he was the one that came in." the man explained. "And he's our also our friend. We want him untied."Alan said pulling down on his tie. The man eventually did untied me, and gave me a death glare as I left the small room. "What was that all about?" I asked as the three of us walked through a long hallway. "He might have thought that you work with an enemy company." Alan stated outing his hands on his pockets. "Oh well, then I kinda understand why the security is so high." I replied yawning. "Hey what time is it." I asked. "It's 4:00." Luka answered shortly. Wow, time goes by when you're knocked out. "Um Zack, 'Master' wants to meet you." Luka said in a low voice. "Wait, 'Master' as in the one who created you 'Master'?" I asked shockingly. They both nodded. Everyone knows who made the Vocaloids, **(Not really I'm just picking random Japanese last names no offence to any Japanese readers)**

Once we left the hallway and opened the door at the bottom, the building was huge. I'm talking about a glassed building, with dozens of high tech computers, people working as fast and good as possible. "Dang this place is huge." I said with my jaw hitting the floor. "It is pretty impressive isn't it?" said a man coming to us. The man had a red tie, a grey dress suit, black dress shoes, and bald hair. "You must be the one who manage to get in without getting noticed." The man said standing tall and proud. "Um, yes." I said nervously. The man laughed and patted my shoulder. "Now I see why you like this guy." The man said looking at the two Vocaloids. "Well you see he did try to warn us about something and he got hit by a frying pan three times, and got a broken nose because of Luka's fault." Alan said with a smile. "It was an accident." Luka replied puffing her cheeks. "Anyway, I would like to talk to you for a moment, I'm ."

I couldn't believe myself. First I infiltrated this place to warn them, and then actually befriended the Vocaloids (except for Mayu and Hikaru) and now the creator wants to talk to me! "Um, sure thing, my name is Zack." I said bowing down. and I left Alan and Luka, and went to an elevator. It was my first time in an elevator so I obviously got scared. We stood quiet and made it to the last floor. "This place is my office Zack." said. I couldn't believe the size of this place, it was as big as… something big, with paintings, some fancy furniture, a green floor, a sofa, and the huge window on the back of a brown wood desk. "Whoa, is this place really your office?" I asked. "Why of course, come in." Okamoto put his hand on my back and we walked in. He sat on the chair and I sat in the opposite side of him. "Tell me Zack, how, and why you got in the mansions?" He asked leaning back. Oh boy, more questions! At least I can answer these.

"Here's the how, I know parkour, and you're looking at 'The Sneaker'. Here's the why, someone are after the Vocaloids and I wanted to help be warning them." I stated, leaning on the chair. I can tell he's having a hard time believing. "I see, and you went to them instead of me." He stated leaning forward. He has point. "Well yes… but yet again, would you actually believe me, the reason I went to them is because is that Alan, Yukari, and Miku, saw the guy and I saw it two. I overheard him talking to a walkie talkie about phase two." I explained. After a few moments of silence, said, "Well I thank you for your effort, and we will handle it from here." He said with a calm tone. "Oh and Miku said that you're homeless, am I correct?"

I nodded my head. "As I suspected… what do you say if I let you live here until you are ready to go on your own?" he said with a smile. I just sat there with amaze. _"Is he like adopting me or something?" _I said to myself.

"Well?"

"Yes, YES!" I said shaking his shoulders. I have never been so happy in all my life! "But wait, I don't know my last name and how will this affect the rest?" I asked in concern. He smiled showing his white teeth. "Don't worry about that, you will have to do some jobs around the place dough." He stated. "What kind of jobs?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "Like doing chorus, listening to the instructors, and going to school." He said. I got confused when he said school. "Wait school?" I asked. "Yes school, unlike the Vocaloids, including Suzuki who we found in harsh conditions, have to stay "hidden" for safety purposes. And sense know one will really know where you live, it makes an excellent identity. Plus, I'm not sure if you can sing that well, no offence." He replied. "So what you're trying to say is that, since I'm not really good at singing, and not automatically a Vocaloid, I have to live like a normal 15 year old without giving away any info to anyone." I stated scratching my chin. Okamoto looked surprised. "Um, that's exactly what I mean. So it's settled, I'll let you know tomorrow what your last name is and stuff, for now go have some fun with the Vocaloids." said waving his hand. I thanked and cheerfully went back to the elevator.

After some asking for directions, I met up with Alan and Luka, who were waiting outside the V&V2 Mansion. "Hey guys!" I yelled out. "They both looked up and sighed. "What happened, what did 'Master' say to you?" Alan asked. "Oh not much, except that I might be living with you guys for a while." I said grinning. They both smiled. "Well no more worries about getting sick right?" Luka said. "Oh I've been sick really sick, but know I gauss my immune system is really good. Actually the last time I got sick was when I was ten, and I've never gotten sick since then." I stated. "But I'm not sure how the rest will react; I have an idea of how Mayu and Hikaru will but the rest don't know." I stated scratching my head. "You do have a point, Hikaru nor Mayu really likes you, but who cares what they think." Alan said patting my head. "You got that right." I laughed. "Oh and someone wants to apologize to you." Luka said as she opened the door. Once I stepped in, I tripped and pulled Luka down with me; Luka was on top of me and her face close to mine. "Oooooooo, looks like someone made a move." Len teased. Both Luka and I blushed and quickly got up. "Nothing happened you got that!" yelled Luka and shoved Len. As I passed Len, I gave him a glare. This will be a long stay.

**LATER**

Piko had apologized and once I saw the burns on my shirt, and two mark of a USB on my skin, I got mad. "C'mon how was I suppose know." Piko said scratching his head. "That's what I said when I knocked him out." Rin stated rubbing my head. My head still kinda hurts, but not that much. "So you are now living with us." Meiko replied eating an apple. "Just until I'm old enough to live on my own. Even though I've been doing exactly that for over ten years." I stated rubbing the mark on my back. I glanced over to my right. I can tell that Hikaru wants me out of the picture, but that's not my problem… yet. "Speaking of which, sense when you can tase people?" asked Miku backing away. "Honestly, I found out when I tazed that guy." Piko answered pointing me. "My name is Zack." I said angrily. "But can we trust him?" asked Hikaru glaring at me. Alan's face turned red and punched Hikaru in the shoulder. "Of course we can trust him! He's gone all the trouble of getting here, and we thank him by, knocking him out three times with a frying pan, had a door over him, a broken nose, Piko tazed him, and what ever happened in the interrogation room!" Alan defended me.

I can't say it was their fault that all of that happened. I was the idiot who wanted to 'help' them. Yet again, it's their fault as well. "That reminds me, did I dent the pan?" I asked smiling a little. Rin slowly nodded. "What can I say? I have a thick skull." I stated knocking my head. "All you need is to put on some bull horns and you'll be head butting everything in your path." Meiko said throwing the apple away. I imaged myself with the bull horns and got to say that it wouldn't be too bad. I got interrupted by the screams of the Vocaloids. "What's WRONG!?" I said jumping a little. Alan and Hikaru are above the couch, Piko and Meiko are at the table, Rin, Miku, Len, and Luka outside the mansion. "HANSTUMANSUPAIDA!" (**Translation: HUNTSMAN SPIDER!)** yelled Piko point down at the floor with his USB tail. That's when I saw it, the biggest spider I've ever seen. "Sore o korosu!" yelled Miku from the window.** (Translation: Kill it!)** The foot wide spider started to crawl up the table where Piko and Meiko are. "Don't worry I got this." I said to calm them down. I slowly moved under the table and had a better look at the spider. "Ok come here." I said to myself. Slowly moving my hands under the spider, I just made it go fast above the table. Meiko and Piko jumped down and ran to the couch.

"Just kill it!" demanded Hikaru from across the room. I knew they wanted it dead, but I have encountered one before in the orphanage I ran away from. So I ignored him and finally got hands on the spider (pun intended). "Got it!" I yelled out. The spider is huge and has a nice shade of brown. "I told you to kill it!" screamed Hikaru. "Well I ignored you." I stated grinning. After a few seconds Alan was the first to get closer. "Y-you sure about this Zack?" He asked sweating. "Of course I am. I encountered spiders almost all the time." I stated petting the huntsman spider. "Isn't it dangerous?" Rin asked from outside. I snorted. "C'mon, the Huntsman Spider is completely harmless, unless you're its next meal." I chuckled at the last part. I've moved too much and the spider bites me. Giving a loud scream, I launched the spider directly to Hikaru and landed on his face. "Get it off, get it off!" He yelled trying to do just that. Piko acted fast and tried to taze the spider. Unfortunately it jumped and Piko accidently tazed Hikaru's face. "I got it again!" I yelled out.

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER. Miku's POV**

It was around 6:00 P.M. and Hikaru was in his room recovering from the accident. "Wow, everything has been going wild lately." Stated Len eating a banana. "Don't state the obvious." Rin replied pulling down on his hair. I glanced over to Luka. She seemed amused about the accident with Hikaru. "Serves him right." She said smirking. I sighed. "Luka I know you don't like him, and that he annoys you a lot, but are you really enjoying this?" I asked her sitting on the couch. "Well not really, but you got to admit it was funny." Luka chuckled. Can't argue with that. "Hey, what happened to the spider?" I asked shaking a little. Zack came up to me and pulled the spider out from his back."Right here ." He said giving me a grin. I flinched a little then realized that it was in a spider cage. "Where did you find a cage that big?" Luka asked taking a step back. "Mayu gave it to me." Zack answered point Mayu who was sharpening her axe. Why does she carry one? "I just did it because I like spiders, and as an apology for treating him badly." Mayu replied moving some of her rainbow hair away from the face. "Will you be ok with that bite?" I asked in concern. "Oh don't worry it's not poisonous." Zack said wrapping the wound with some toilet paper.

"I'm planning on freeing it later on." Zack replied etting the cage on the table. Zack is acting like a young child, but I don't blame him for having a normal childhood. "Just make sure it's far away from this place." Meiko replied showing fear in her voice. "I think I'm going to do it right know before Hikaru gets back." Zack said running out of the door. "I hope he knows where this place is located." Luka said looking out the window. I smiled and asked if we could talk alone. "What is it this time? Still can't decide on cutting your hair short?" Luka teased. "I'm never cutting it short you get that." I replied rubbing one of my pig tails. Grabbed her arm and went outside behind the V&V2 Mansion. "Then? What's the problem?" Luka asked still smirking. I smirked back. "You like the newcomer. Don't you?" I asked crossing my arms. Luka looked confused. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Luka knows who I'm talking about. "Don't play dumb. Len told what happened when both of you tripped." I said smirking. Luka is sweating like crazy. "He's too young for me." She said quickly. "Or is he? He's fifteen and you're supposed to be twenty. You were "born" in January 30, 2009." I stated. "So what you're trying to say is that I'm younger than him." Luka replied. "In a way, yes. We just need to ask what year he was born, do some math and bingo-bango." I said tapping my chin.

Luka sighed. "Look I just met him today and I'm not sure if he's trust worthy or not." Luka said leaning on the wall. She's right on that. "Ok maybe so, but you liked him the second he helped you with Hikaru." I replied chuckling a little. Luka on the other hand laughed. "I almost feel bad for Hikaru. Almost. The awesome dance off and the spider in his face. If only Neru was there when the spider was in his face she would've recorded it." Luka laughed some more. I had to join in because the spider incident was hilarious. "Ok nice laugh, we better get back." I suggested wiping imaginary tears out of my eyes. Luka nodded and we both happily went back. Once we got in the mansion, Hikaru stomped out from the kitchen. "Where is that brat!?" He yelled cracking his knuckles. "C'mon Hikaru, it was just an accident." Piko said with a bag of ice in his head. "A really funny one if you ask me." Meiko mumbled. The twins giggled in agreement. Hikaru gave a glare to everyone, but Luka, of course. "Alan, how come you trust that guy." Hikaru said shoving Alan. Alan's face turned red and literally steam came out of his ears. "First off his name is Zack and second once again he tried to warn us and you know what happened." Alan yelled. "Look Hikaru it was an accident and I'm sure he feels extremely sorry." stated Rin. "I hope so or else I'll make him sorry." Hikaru said raising his fist and punched the air. That reminds me I still need to finish Knuckles' story in Sonic Adventure. I love that game. "Whoa no need for you to get violent… that's Mayu's and Rin's job." Len teased earning a whack in the head by his slightly older sister.

"See what I mean."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

The Kagamine twins are at it again. "When will they ever stop fighting?" Piko asked hopelessly. Zack suddenly came in. "Ok, the spider is free far away from this place." He said shifting his eyes rapidly. Hikaru saw him and walked up to Zack. "I-I'm sorry for anything that happened lately." He said taking a few steps back. Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "Apologizes accepted." He said and left. "Hikaru and I might not be friend any time soon, right." Zack said wiping some sweat from his forehead. "He'll come along." Meiko said flicking her wrist. "True, true." Piko replied. "What is up with the twins?" Zack asked scratching his head. "Don't mind them. It happens all the time." Luka said putting her hand on her hip. "I think I'm going back to my room." I said yawning. I know it's just 6:30 but I'm feeling tired. Well that was when I got to my room and remembered my Xbox 360. I'm glad to have downloaded Sonic Adventure, it's awesome. I sat down grabbed the remote turned the T.V. and Xbox on, and selected SA.

**Normal POV**

It was 7:00P.M. The new band of friends was talking away over their daily lives. "So let me get this straight," started the confused Rin, with some bruises all over her body. "You're telling me that you are 'The Sneaker'?" asked Rin. Zack nodded happily. "Yup that's me. If you want I can prove it." Zack said reaching for his back pack. Meiko quickly grabbed the backpack. "Um, we believe you." She said showing some fear in her voice. "Ok, what did you do to his back pack?" Len said with even more bruises in his body and a black eye. **(He wasn't kidding about Rin being violent)**. "Nothing!" Meiko said loudly. Meiko didn't know that Zack already had it in his hands. "Wait where did the bag go?" asked an impressed USB tailed Vocaloid. "Ok, then it looks like the apples that I have, or used to have are gone." Zack said shaking the empty plastic. "Ok I confess, I ate one but, Rin and Miku at some to." Meiko said pointing to said people. Rin and Piko quickly looked away and whistled. "You know what? Never mind." Zack said throwing the plastic bag away. "What time it is?" Luka asked. Piko was about to say 'Adventure Time' but his mouth got covered by Alan. "Five till eight. Hey, eew!" Alan answered wiping his hand on Piko's shoulder. Piko chuckled. "This happens all the time right?" Zack asked whispering to Len, who is next to him. "You have no idea my friend." Len answered back.

Suddenly there was a big boom that was heard all around Tokyo. So loud in fact that Meiko jumped to Alan's arms, Rin to Piko's, Len to Luka's and even made Mayu flinch a little. "It looks like it's going to rain." Stated Meiko who is half paralyze. "No, you think?" Len said sarcastically. He looked at Luka, chuckled, and Luka let go of him, making Len land on his butt. "Ow."

The rest of the damsels in distress let go. Zack stood still, not because he's afraid of the thunder, but because he was actually under a roof. He started to tear, but what was different about these tears is that they are tears of joy. "Is everything ok?" Luka said patting his back. "Stuff couldn't have gotten any better." Zack whispered and wiped some tears off his face. "GURUPUHAGU!"**(Translation: Group Hug!)** yelled Piko and everyone (even Mayu) went around Zack and created a ball of hugs. The moment was ruined when the power went out and they broke apart. "Great now there's no power." Mayu said angrily. Miku suddenly came down running shortly after Hikaru. "I almost got it." Miku started. "Get what?" Mayu asked. "The final piece of the Master Emerald!" Miku yelled. Zack looked confused, but Alan went too his rescue.

"It's a game she's playing."

"Oh."

The power soon went back up thanks to some backup generators. "Well glad the power is back on." Hikaru replied going back up stairs. Miku ran back as well. "I don't see why it's such a big deal with the electronics and stuff," Zack said stretching. "Well I sense you had spent most of your life in the streets, you don't know how it feels to have power run out." Len Piko stated yawning. Zack chuckled in agreement. Meiko yawned as well. "It's been long day, and I'm tired." Stated Meiko. "Wait where is Kaito and Gakupo?" Asked Rin. "They should be here in 3,2,1." Alan said.

Right on cue the said Vocaloids came in soaking wet. "It's raining hard out there." Kaito said putting the umbrella away. "No duh." Alan said rolling his eyes. "How is Mayu and Alan going to get back?" asked Gakupo shivering. "Right, how will they get back to the V3 Mansion?" replied Luka. "I gauss they will stay here for the night." Rin said yawning. Zack was confused once again. _"How come they are all tired?" _He asked to himself. "Hey Zack." Len said. Zack looked at him.

"Yes."

"Just out of curiosity. What do you do for fun?"

Zack grinned and looked outside. "You will see tomorrow."

The rest of the Vocaloids decided they had enough and went to their respected rooms. With that Zack had settled in and lay in the couch. "You sure 'bout this?" asked Luka. "Of course I am. It's many times better than sleeping in a pile of trash." Zack replied grinning. Luka chuckled. "I can tell." She said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, one last question." Zack said getting conferrable in the couch and blankets. "What do you guys do for fun?" asked Zack. There was a small pause then Luka answered. "You will find out tomorrow." She said and left turning of the lights. Zack couldn't really sleep. "What will happen tomorrow?" he asked to himself. He looked out the window and it was still raining. When lightning struck he saw a dark figure then disappear. Zack was shocked and shook it off. _"Maybe just an illusion." _Zack said in his mind and fell asleep.

Little that they know that their lives are going to change.

**Me: *tied to a chair* and cue Be Prepared from The Lion King! Well then I hope you liked the chapter. Quick summery; it looks like Rin's cooking isn't all that bad; Zack got tazed in the back** **twice (Battle Field-ish reference); Zack is going to live with the Vocaloids for a time; oh and when I meant when the interrogator was spitting, I meant that he spits when he speaks; Zack will for the first time go to school; I wonder how that will turn out. Oh and how do you like the name for the secret organization?**

**Rin: *holding a bat* But there are possibly thousands of reader reading this and then the organization won't be so secret.**

**Me: *rolls his eyes* you know what I mean. Are you going to let me go know?**

**Rin: Only if *whispers to author's ear* **

**Me: Consider it done.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: All right! Chapter 4 is up and running! I think is time to see how Nanako is doing in this chapter… eventually. Guardian Aelita don't worry she'll appear.**

**Piko: Wait! Before you start this chapter, what were you and Rin laughing about?**

**Me: *grins evilly* you will see soon, my young padawan.**

**Piko: This is not a Star Wars story.**

**Me: Um *looks at the watch he doesn't have* oh look at the time gtg… BATMAN!**

**Batman: *crashes Bat mobile in the kitchen* Let's get outta here! **

**Me: *jumps in and drives away***

**Piko: …O_O He is weird. To the story!**

**Zack's Dream POV 8:00 A.M.**

I was flying; having a bird's eye view of Tokyo is just amazing. Landing on a building and sat on the edge. Suddenly a rather familiar voice starts singing. The beat of the voice sounded something familiar… The Song of Storms. Oh I remember listening to that song before running away. But this time there were lyrics. I flew up and headed to the singing. It got louder and louder and I stopped and took a better look at the surroundings. It was the same place where the Vocaloids lived only that it was all gone. I looked up and saw a figure sitting in a cloud once I got closer the figure became more visible. The person was female, had a white dress on and… pink hair. With just looking at it I knew it was Luka. Once again she sang.

**Normal POV for the song.**

**Lightning comes, **

**Thunder goes.**

**Here it is,**

**A hailstorm**

**Ice blocks **

**Crashing Down**

**Rain comes**

**Pitter pound**

**Lightning comes**

**Thunder goes**

**Here it is**

**A hurricane **

**Listen to **

**The Song of Storms**

The place around start's to get cloudy.

**From the sky**

**To the ground**

**Rain is falling all around**

**Thunder, wind and rain**

**A Song of Storms begins**

It suddenly starts to rain

**Play a song a melody**

**Then everyone will see**

**The Hero of Time has come**

It started to rain harder and lighting came in.

**(Na na na…)**

**Here is a hailstorm**

**Ice blocks crashing down**

**Rain come pitter pound**

**Lightning comes **

**Thunder goes**

**Here it is, a hurricane **

**Listen to the Song of Storms**

There were heavy winds blowing all around making a small tornado around Luka.

**Rain is falling all around**

**Thunder, rain, and wind**

**The Song of Storms begins**

**Play a song, a melody**

**Then everyone will see **

**The Hero of Time has come.**

**(Na na na…)**

As the music slowly faded away, Luka did as well and Zack was trying to grab her hand… but Luka disappeared.

**End of Zack's dream. 8:30 A.M. Zack's POV**

"WAKE UP!" was all I heard before face planting to the floor. "Ow." I moaned and turned on by back. "Wow glad I woke you up before anyone else did." said Alan looking down on me. I got up and stretched. "What was that for anyway?" I asked yawning. Alan smiled and I don't like the way he's smiling right now. "You where moaning in your sleep." He stated crossing his arms. "What did I say?" I asked hopelessly. "Well you didn't really say anything, you were actually singing." Alan replied in amazement. I myself was shocked. "What did I sang then?" I asked completely awake. Alan smirked. "The Song of Storms, the version that Luka sings." I'm now embarrassed I never sang in my whole life and here a Vocaloid heard my singing and to add it up, it's the one that Luka sings! "Don't feel bad. It was actually good." He said patting my head. "You're just saying that to make me feel better." I said crossing my arms and puffing my cheeks. Alan shrugged. "Ok whatever you say. Oh and you also mentioned something about Luka." Alan said smirking once more. My eyes are about to pop out of my skull. "W-what did I say?" I asked afraid to here the answer. "You said 'No wait COME BACK!' and that's when I woke you up." Alan said rubbing his eyes. I shrugged and looked at the pajamas he's wearing. I almost couldn't hold my laughter. "Alan, why are wearing dinosaur pajamas?" I asked still trying hold my laughter.

"Um, it's Kaito's." Alan said quickly. "Ok sure sorry." I said before getting in to trouble. "Now I got to change back before anyone else sees me." Alan mumbled. "Your secret is safe with me and also Kaito's secret." I responded before Alan left up stairs. After a few minutes, the Kagamine Twins came down followed by Miku and Kaito. "Ohayo." Len said happily. "Asa." I responded. **(Translation for Asa: Morning and for Ohayo: Good Morning)** The PJs of the Vocaloids are something I've never seen before. The twins are wearing fox PJs while Miku is wearing a Tabby cat PJ. Kaito is the only one fully dressed. I once again kept my laughter and tried to look as serious as possible. "Did you have a good sleep?" Kaito asked. "Yeah, the couch is many times more comfortable than in a pile of trash or the solid floor." I answered sitting back down. "Well you are welcome." Len said annoyed. Miku flicked Len's nose. "Oh um, what's for breakfast" asked Miku. Rin once again gave and ear-to-ear grin. "Oh boy." Kaito said hopelessly. I kicked Kaito in the leg indicating him to not be so mean. "What was that for!?" e yelled. "Sorry, I thought there was a spider." I responded putting my hands behind my head. Len and Miku giggled and Kaito understood what I wanted him to not do. Rin quickly went to the kitchen. "You really like her cooking don't you?" Kaito said rubbing the leg I kicked. "Hey, Rin's cooking isn't really bad. She just needs to work on how it looks and smells. Other than that the taste is good." I said with my mouth actually watering. "Oh and Len, if you want to know what I do for fun, I recommend putting on some conferrable cloth." I said looking out the window. "Um I better do that know." Len said running back to his room. Miku and Kaito looked confused. "What do you do for fun exactly?" Miku asked. I grinned. "See the mud?" I asked pointing out the window.

They both nodded. "Let's say that I hope you guys don't mind getting your cloth dirty." I said closing my eyes. "So you want us to play in the mud." Kaito said irritated. "Yes, but there is a way to make it even better." I responded. A few moments later, IA and Yukari came in.

"Knock knock." IA said happily.

"Who's there?" asked Miku.

"A broken pencil." Yukari said.

"A broken pencil who?" asked Kaito.

"Never mind it's pointless." IA said and giggled. I don't know what just happened but I couldn't help but laugh. "Well at least someone likes our 'Knock-Knock' jokes." Yukari said angrily. Well I guess she said that because all I could here was my laughter. I finally calmed down and wiped the tears of joy. "Oh wow. The first good one I heard in all my life." I said still giggling. "You are welcome for making your day even happier." IA said grinning. "I don't to be rude but, what are you two doing here?" Miku asked crossing her arms. "We needed to bring Usano back." Yukari said taking out a stuffed bunny with a microphone on top of its head. "Um who?" I asked dumbly. "The bunny." Kaito answered. "Oh, uh, I forgot that Mayu sings with it."I said scratching my head. "And also sleeps with it." IA said waving it around like a rag doll. **(pun not intended).** Suddenly the familiar smell of a meal came in. Everyone, including me, knew that Rin had finished the "breakfast". "We came in at the wrong time." Yukari said backing off. "Yeah we better go." IA replied. "Oh no you don't." I said closing the door behind them. "Give Rin's cooking a chance then I'll let the both of you go." I said smirking. Both their jaws fell to the ground. "You can't do that." Yukari said pointing.

"I took a bite and it's not that bad." I said. Yukari and IA looked at Miku and Kaito. They both nodded. "Ok but if we get really sick," IA started. "I'll be responsible." I finished. The five of us went to the dining area and sat down. Rin soon came in with what looks like a bowl of… whatever to everyone. "The four of you really want to try it?" Rin asked scratching her head. "Of course, they are your friends after all." I said tacking a spoon full and shoved it into my mouth. I'm sure I made them guilty. And once again it actually tasted good. I finished half of it because I always eat lightly. I looked over around the table. They were all staring at the food. "C'mon guys. It really tastes good." I said balancing on the back legs of the chair. They know they don't have any other choice. The first to eat it was Kaito. His eyes lit up. "This is actually good!" He stated and finished the thing in a matter of seconds. Miku did the same. IA and Yukari admitted that it was good. "You win it tastes good." IA said shamefully. I stretched my hand to Rin we both high fived each other. A few moments later the rest of the V2 Vocaloids came down. Some explanation later and they all ate Rin's breakfast meal. "I'm surprised that it tasted good." Suzuki replied, sitting in the couch.

"Hey Len, I think I better show you the game before it's too late." I said walking out the door. "What's the game?" asked Len crossing his arms. I raised my hand indicating to wait. I took a few steps back and ran as fast as I could and slid through the slippery mud. I lost my balance and landed on my back. "That's the game my friend. Slide through the mud and try to not loose balance." I said getting up. The Vocaloids looked at each other. "What you afraid to get mud all over you?" I teased grinning. Hikaru glared at me. "Is that a challenge?" Hikaru growled. I shrugged. "I don't know? Maybe it is." I said smirking. Hikaru accepted the challenge and slid through the mud. He lost balance and fell on his face. "My turn!" Len yelled and did the same. Surprisingly he kept all balance and stopped right next to me. Len and I high fived each other. Later the next to join in was, Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Suzuki, Rin, Alan, Piko, and out of nowhere Gumi. IA, Yukari and Mayu just sat in the porch. I hadn't seen Luka anywhere so I assumed she's still sleeping. As for Haku, Gakupo, and Neru, beats me. 

**Normal POV**

The Zack was thinking of where Haku, Gakupo and Neru could be and how Gumi got there so quickly. He didn't realize that the Vocaloids are planning something. As Zack turned around, all that he could see was mud flying towards him. As the ambush finished, Zack had become a Mud Man. Gumi took out a top hat and placed it over the Mud Man. "Hey maybe if we wish hard enough, he could come to life." Gumi teased closing her eyes tightly and started to "wish". The rest did the same and the Mud Man came to "life". Zack shook rapidly, sending piles of mud flying everywhere. It almost hit IA, Yukari, and Mayu, but it did hit one unfortunate pink haired Vocaloid. Everyone stood still and Zack had his mouth wide open. Luka casually walked up to Zack. "Ok, Luka, it was an accident. If you want I can, um, um… I got nothing." Zack said hopelessly. Luka wiped the mud out from her face and slammed it in to Zack's. Luka as well as everyone else laughed. Zack had an evil grin grow on his face. _"Sense I'm all covered in mud… why not?" _Zack said in his mind. Zack grabbed some mud from his face and threw it at Luka. She was barely hit by it, but dodges it on time. "It looks like we have a competition going on." Narrated Alan. "It's a battle of who's the best at dodging mud balls." Narrated Rin. "Mud Dodge Ball huh? I like the idea." Len replied rubbing his hands like a villain. They went into different teams.

**Team V**

**Team members: Hikaru, Meiko, Kaito, Piko, Gumi and Miku.**

**VS.**

**Team Z**

**Team members: Zack, Len, Luka, Suzuki, Rin and Alan**

IA offered to be the judge and took out a whistle.

**3**: The teams put their hand on the mud.

**2: **The teams took a grip on the mud.

1… *TWEET!* IA blew the whistle and each team threw their mud balls. Len had gotten Miku out and she sat on the stairs of the porch getting some mud out of her hair. Suzuki threw one to Meiko but missed and got hit by Piko, Suzuki was now out. Gumi was hyper that morning, due to the fact that she drank coffee with five pieces of sugar and threw the mud like a mad person, taking Alan, Luka, Rin, and Len out. Zack looked behind him and saw his fallen team mates. He looked back to Team V and everyone (especially Hikaru) had evil smirks. "Oh snap." Zack said quickly. As Team V came in with a thousand rounds of mud per second, Zack did something that a few could do. **(Latterly a few can do it perfectly) **Zack did 'The Matrix', successfully dodging every one of them. As he got back straight, he took the moment of hitting all of Team V as they were distracted. "The winning Team is Team Z!" Yukari narrated. Everyone high fived each other. "Well played Zack… well played." Complimented Hikaru, giving Zack the thumbs up. The moment was soon interrupted when Mr. Okamoto came in shortly. "Koko de nani ga okotte iru!?" **(Translation: What is going on here!?)**. Everyone stood still and Zack stepped up. "Um we were having a Mud Dodge Ball, match sir." Zack said like a soldier to a general.

Mr. Okamoto narrowed his eyes and grabbed a hand full of mud. "You should've let me know. I was the best dodger in my time." Okamoto said throwing the mud ball at IA. Everyone laughed and the contest was on again.

**10:00 A.M.**

Zack was the last one to take a shower and he took a while because it was the first one he had in years. After getting out and putting on his borrowed pair of cloth from Alan, he went down stairs and fell to the couch. "That was a good game." Piko said getting some mud out of his ear. "I know it was the most fun we had in years." Replied Suzuki leaning in the wall. "Mr. Okamoto wasn't joking when he said he was the best dodger in his day." Len said getting some mud out of his nose. "We got our cloth dirty, but at least those where just sweat pants and a regular shirt." Gumi said yawning. "Except for Kaito and Alan's cloth." Zack said smirking. "Oh shut up." Alan and Kaito said at the same time. "So how are you felling right now, ?" Rin asked. Zack smiled. He was glad to have a last name. "Pretty good, Ms. Kagamine." Zack said sitting up. "Now what?" asked Kaito rubbing his neck. Zack stood up. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going out." Zack replied. "Out where?" asked Alan in concern. "Right before you guys went away, wanted me to get some glasses." Zack replied. "But he always has them delivered." stated Mayu brushing her stuff bunny. "Hey, if I want to stay here I got to help around, right?" Zack replied lifting his shoulders. The Vocaloids nodded in agreement. "Just be careful, ok?" Luka said. "Don't worry I will." Zack said and left the mansion. The Vocaloids turned to Luka. "What?" Len and Miku smiled because those two know what's going on in her mind.

After a while of walking, Zack finally found the place to get the glass. As he went through the door, a bell-indicating that a customer came in or left-rang. Zack walked to the desk and asked for the glasses. After a few moments the clerk gave Zack the glasses and asked,

"What is a young lad like you buying so expensive glasses?"

"There not for me, it's for ."

As Zack finished the sentence the clerk stood still and looked around. Fortunately no one else heard and the clerk asked Zack to get closer. "Tell him I said that they're for free." The clerk said. Zack couldn't believe what he heard. He gave an 'are-you-sure- face' and the clerk nodded. Zack left happily, not noticing that the clerk flipped the 'Closed' sign. Zack was waiting patiently for the stop light to turn green. He tapped his foot, and ran when it finally indicated the 'Go' sign. When he was on the other side of the side walk, Zack turned around and saw a girl, with blond hair, a light blue hoodie, jeans, white sneakers, a choker with a lion charm that seemed to fit in. But what caught Zack's eyes was that she was waiting for something, and he had a feeling that it wasn't good.

Zack narrowed his eyes. The girl went in front of a huge truck, waiting to be killed! Zack dropped the box with the glasses and ran as fast as he could and tackled the girl away from the truck. "What in the world were you thinking!?" Zack yelled almost having a heart attack. The girl said nothing and just got up and left. "Oh that's how you treat the one who saved your life? Ignoring him!?" Zack yelled again. The girl stopped turned and stomped to Zack. "What was I thinking? I was trying to end my life!" yelled the girl shoving Zack's shoulder. "End your life? But you seem perfectly fine in my point of view." Zack replied angrily crossing his arms. The girl just got angrier. "Do you know of what I have been going for my whole Life? No! I've been living in the streets for three years!" The girl yelled. Zack shrugged. "Heh. Well, I've been living in the streets for TEN years!" Zack yelled pushing her.

After a moment of silence, the girl finally introduced herself. "Ok sorry, my name is Nanako, and yours?" The girl known as Nanako asked stretching her hand. Zack sighed. "My name is Zack." He introduced himself shaking Nanako's hand. Nanako suddenly had a sad face

"Hey why the long face?" Zack asked. Nanako maintained the emotionless face. "I hate my life. No one ever took me under their roof, and I could barely eat anything. The only reason I haven't ended it was because for my love of singing and the Vocaloids." Nanako said breaking into tears. Zack put his hand on her shoulder. "Want some ice-cream? It's all on me." Zack invited.

A few moments later the two teenagers were sitting in a table at Ginza. "So what is your tragic story?" Nanako asked biting on her chocolate ice-cream. Zack sighed. "Long story short, my parents died in a car accident when I was two years old, I started to learn parkour at three, but the kids in the orphanage laughed at every fail I do and said that I'll never be good in parkour. Then I ran away at five then boom, here we are." Zack explained lick his vanilla ice-cream.

Nanako looked up in confusion. "Wait, but that box you got there has extremely expensive. How did you get it in the first place?" Nanako asked narrowing her eyes and leaned forward. Zack started to sweat, and shifted his eyes rapidly. "Um, I, um, bought it." Zack replied pointing himself with his thumb. Nanako didn't believe him. "Oh don't worry, I won't tell the ops." Nanako whispered winking. _"Close call Zack. Let her believe that I stole them." _Zack said in his mind. After a few minutes, the new friends walked out. They walked along the side walk with a few moments of silence. Zack is actually thinking about bringing Nanako in, but is afraid doesn't know how he'll say it, nor explain her situation to the Vocaloids and . Zack's train of thought was interrupted when he saw Nanako get further away. "Hey, why are you trying to stay away? It's not like I'm going to hurt you are anything." Zack teased. Nanako didn't change her emotionless face and moved towards Zack again.

"Look, I just saved your life, but sense when does someone moves away from their savior." Zack said grinning. Nanako gave a small smile. "She smiles ladies and gentlemen." narrated Zack holding an imaginary microphone. Nanako shoved Zack to the side. "Stop it." Nanako said cheerfully. Zack then realized that her true self is blooming. "I know we just met today but, why do you look so emotionless when we first met?" Zack asked now regretting to ask. Nanako put her head down. "If you don't want, I understand." Zack said quickly. Zack then realized that he had to get the glasses to Okamoto, and that's when he decided to take Nanako with him.

"Hey Nanako," started Zack.

"Yes."

"What do you say, if I take you to "my" place?" Zack said finally.

Nanako lit up and hugged Zack… a little too hard. "I can't breathe." Zack said turning purple. Nanako let him go, and Zack gasped for air. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" Nanako thanked quickly. Zack led Nanako through the same path he went to go to the mansions. Nanako grew suspicious and asked. "Where are you taking me?" Zack smiled. "You will see." After a few more moments of walking, the two friends finally arrived at the walls.

"SUGU SOKO O TEISHI!" **(Translation: STOP RIGHT THERE!)**

Both Zack and Nanako stopped dead in their track. "What are you two doing here?" asked the buff guard. Nanako hid behind Zack. "Hey didn't Okamoto, let everyone know that I'm now part of the "family"." Zack explained frowning and crossing his arms. The guard called Okamoto threw a wrist communicator.

"_Let him in!"_

"But sir, he's with someone else."

"_Tell the both of them to go to my office."_

The guard let them in and Nanako couldn't believe her sight. "You will see who the rest of my new "family" is." Zack said and led her to the big boss's office. To Zack it seemed a longer way to get there, but they eventually got there. As Nanako and Zack went up the elevator, Nanako asked.

"But isn't he the one who created the…"

"Vocaloids? The one and only."

Nanako was now more afraid than excited. _"So does that mean that I'll become a Vocaloid? Am I really going to meet Miku and co!?" _Nanako yelled in her mind. The elevator finally stopped at the last floor. When the doors opened, the two went to the office and saw Okamoto facing away of them. "What have told you in concern about telling any info about this place?" Okamoto said in a creepy voice. Zack gulped and answered nervously. "I know I disobeyed you, but I felt the need to help her out." Okamoto turned his chair and looked at the two. "Help _her_ out? What's your name?" Okamoto asked narrowing his eyes. Nanako could barely move but answered, "My name is Nanako, Nanako Kazuno." asked Zack to leave them alone.

"Please, take a seat." Okamoto insisted. Nanako slowly took a seat. "Nanako… do you know where you are?" asked Okamoto. Nanako shook her head. "No sir." Okamoto smiled. "That's ok if you don't know. Look, Nanako, I don't know what Zack said but, you can't tell anyone about this location, ok?" Okamoto said. Nanako lowered her head. "To whom can I talk to? I can't and won't go back to my parents." Nanako said tearing up. "Whoa, calm down. Tell your situation." said getting worried. "My parents *sniff* always wanted perfection out of me… and every, time, I fail to do as told, they… they." Nanako stopped and went to a full time cry. Okamoto is now feeling guilty and sighed. "Wait, um, you don't need to cry." said sweat dropping. Nanako calmed down and Okamoto handed her a tissue. "Ok, I can't keep doing this but… would you like to live with here?" Okamoto said hoping for a 'no'.

But of course Nanako lit up and thanked and left.

"Oh brother. I accepted two homeless people, one of which I don't fully trust yet. And to top that over, there is actually someone wanting to be a Vocaloid in a few weeks. I just hope this is worth my time and money." said o himself. Suddenly Zack came in and placed the box with the glasses on his desk. "Sorry, I forgot I had them." Zack apologized and left again. Okamoto took out his pocket knife and gently opened the box. Once he got the glasses he smiled. "He didn't do anything to them… maybe he is trust worthy." Okamoto stated putting the glasses on. 

**LATER**

Zack guided Nanako through the places he knew, before introducing her to the Vocaloids. "Wow, this place is so big." Nanako said in surprise. "Tell me about it, and I'm guiding you to the places I know." Zack said waving his figure is circles. They stopped at the door of the V&V2 Mansion. Zack gave a sigh. "Nanako, whatever you do don't go all, crazy fan, ok." Zack said grabbing the door knob. Nanako nodded and Zack slowly opened the door. Before Zack knew what was coming, he was soaking wet with a bucket on his head. "Ok, who came up with the idea?" Zack said still having the bucket on his head. The Vocaloids couldn't help but laugh, so hard in fact that they couldn't even sustain themselves.

"So worth it!" Suzuki said laughing harder. "You do realize this is Alan's cloth right?" Zack asked smirking. Everyone laughed harder except for Alan, who stopped laughing. "I told you it was a bad idea!" Alan yelled his face turning red. "But it was your idea." Suzuki stated calming herself down. Nanako leaned over to Zack and whispered, "They are a lot more childish than I thought." Zack responded, "I know right."

Len was the first one to notice Nanako and completely stopped laughing, and did a fake cough indicating the rest to stop. There was a moment of silence then Zack finally spoke up. "*ahem* Um, guys, this is Nanako Kazuno." Zack said awkwardly. Nanako is now not sure what to say. "Um, erm, uh, I'm a big fan." Nanako mumbled tapping her fingers. "Um, Zack can we talk for a moment?" Kaito asked. The group huddled up.

"Zack, why in the world did you bring her with you?" Miku asked. "What? Can't I trust someone that I just met? Oh and I saved her life, so you could say she owes me one." Zack responded. "Look, I'm sure she owes you a dept, but you could do it away from this place." Rin said angrily. "Oh that's another thing, did you know she ran from home three years ago?" Zack said. "How do you know that?" Rin asked. "She told me." Zack replied. "We are keeping a close eye on her ok?" Luka said glancing at Nanako. The group broke up. "Ok Nanako, I hope we didn't bother you?" Mayu said crossing her arms. "No, no, not at all." Nanako said quickly. "Guys don't be so harsh on her." Piko defended walking to Nanako and touched her shoulder.

Nanako suddenly fainted on the arms of Piko. "Looks like you're her favorite." Kaito teased. "Shut up." Piko said grabbing Nanako bridal style and laid her down on the couch. "What time it is. I think I need to practice in ten minutes." Luka said tapping her chin. "It is 11:15." Miku answered. "Oh dang it." Luka said running out the door. "Where is she going?" Zack asked scratching his head. "To the simulation building. It's where we go film the videos." Rin answered. "Is it ok if I go and see?" Zack asked tapping his fingers. Once again Miku and Len knew what was going on, but at the same time, they know he's curious. "Sure it's fine." Alan casually said. Zack ran out of the door and caught up with Luka. "Whoa you caught up quickly." Luka said surprised. Zack shrugged. "Hey, when you're a very wanted miner criminal, you really need to run fast." Zack said speeding up. Luka smiled and the two raced to the building.

Luka was the first on to arrive. "I win!" Luka said cheerfully striking and anime pose. "No fair! You knew where this place was." Zack whined. "That doesn't matter, what matters is that I win!" Luka said rubbing Zack's head. Zack ignored Luka's bragging and took a look at the room he's currently in. The place was all high tech, with different monitors, people working back and forth, and the most important things… BUTTONS! "Amazing, I know." Said a female voice. Zack looked to his right and saw a woman, dressed in a lab coat, a long black skirt, a red shirt, and black high heels. Her hair was a fine shade between blond and brown and had glasses on. "Oh, sorry for being a tad late, ." Luka apologized scratching her head. "Don't worry about it . The importing part is that you're here." The woman identified said.

Luka nodded and the trio went to the monitors. "This place is even more high tech than I thought." Zack said with his mouth wide open of amazement. "You haven't seen anything yet." stated. Luka went in through a door, reviling an extremely large room that is all covered in green. "Why is the room all green?" Zack asked tilting his head. One of the men in charge of the effects answered. "It's a green screen. In her point of view the room is green, but in our point of view," the man lowered a screen that showed Luka. "We see this." The man then changed the back ground to a levitated stage that was round, the area around it had pink neon colors, and three pillars in opposite sides, and possibly the most distinctive feature was a big star with the words saying 'LUKA LUKA, NIGHT FEVER.' **(Yeah, you guys know where I'm going with this XD)**.

"Wait, what's with the small octopus thing?" Zack asked as soon as he saw a pink octopus that looks a lot like Luka. "That's Tako Luka." Answered . Zack did a now- I-remember sound. "Luka, are you ready?" another man asked through the speaker. Luka adjusted her headphones and gave the thumbs up. In the screen, the stage started to glow even brighter and Luka gave her back. Then she started the beat. "NO NO DON'T."

**LUKA LUKA NIGHT FEVER By Samfree (recommended to listen to)**

**SCROLLING COMMENTS FROM RIGHT TO LEFT**

**YOU'RE BORINGLY STAREING AT THE SCREEN**

**I'M COMING TO SEE YOU BEYOND DIMENSIONS**

**SO, BE PREPARED**

**I KNOW YOU MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE**

**SO LEAVE IT UP TO ME.**

Luka's outfit suddenly changes in the screen. A light purple dress, black leggings, a yellow bow around her waist, a yellow flower on her hair, purple high heels, and wight fancy gloves that goes over her elbow.

**DON'T BE AFRAID JUST DANCE WITH ME**

**LUKA LUKA NIGHT FEVER**

**LET YOUR SELF GO WITH THE RYTHEM**

**FORGET ANYTHING DISGRACFUL**

**LUKA LUKA NIGHT FEVER**

**I'M HERE FOR YOU**

**SO, DON'T TAKE YOUR EYES OF ME, NO, NO DON'T**

The outfit changed again to a near skin tight outfit, white boots, long white socks, and the gloves turned pink.

**ON A DAY NICOVIDEO IS TOO LAGGY**

**ON A DAY YOU END UP WATCHING A ANIKI NICOVIDEO**

**CALL ME IN YOU HEART**

**THEN I'LL RUSH TO WHERE YOU ARE**

**I'LL TEACH YOU SOMETHING**

**THAT YOU'LL NEVER LEARN AT SCHOOL**

Her outfit then turned to a blue and white striped dress, with a blue bow around the neck and waist and hair.

**LET'S OPEN THE DORR OF THE NIGHT TOGETHER **

**(C'MON!)**

Luka's outfit was now a red dress, the skirt being a black and purple combo, black boots, a dirty yellow bow tied in her waist, and a red rose on her hair.

**LUKA LUKA NIGHT FEVER**

**THEE OVERFLOWING FELLINGS ARE FOR YOU**

**RETAIN THE FINITE TIME IN YOUR HEART**

**LUKA LUKA NIGHT FEVER**

**WHEN THE SUN RISES IT'S TIME TO SAY GOOD BYE**

**DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH SUCH SAD EYES NO, NO DON'T**

Luka's outfit now changed to a blue skin tight suit, with brown boots and belt. Zack almost had a nose bleed.

**I KNOW YOU MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE**

**SO, SHOW ME EVERYTHING**

The suit changed to a white gown, still having the same boots and a flower crown.

**AND LET ME FIND OUT WHY WE WERE BORN WITH YOU**

**LUKA LUKA NIGHT FEVER**

**FEEL THE RACING HEART**

**WHEN YOU'RE READY TAKE MY HAND**

**LUKA LUKA NIGHT FEVER**

**I LOVE YOU SHINING**

**LET'S JUMP OUT AT FULL POWER**

**ARE YOU READY?**

Luka changed to her traditional outfit.

**LUKA LUKA NIGHT FEVER**

**LET YOUR SELG GO WITH THE RYTHEM**

**FORGET EVERYTHING DISGRACFUL **

**LUKA LUKA NIGHT FEVER**

**I'M HERE FOR YOU**

**SO, DON'T TAKE YOUR EYES OFF ME, NO, NO DON'T**

Luka's outfit changed on last time to something similar to the traditional one, except for some black and white patters, and after dancing; when the music stopped she stroked a posse.

Zack was amazed be her performance. Sure he somehow snuck in the concerts, but this time, he didn't have to be worried about getting caught. "Nice work, Luka just put in a little more energy to the movements." suggested. Zack couldn't believe his ears and wanted to say something about it, but he hesitated. After a few more trials, Luka was done and went out of the room. "That felt somewhat good." Luka said stretching her arms. "Luka, I just want to say that, the song was amazing." Zack complimented, trying to be as cool as possible. "Arigato." Luka said giving him a hug. Zack hugged back and it lasted a while. "Hey," said coming up behind then. The two quickly broke apart.

"Yes." Zack said almost as stiff as a rock. "A little birdie told me that you don't sing so badly." said putting her hand on her waist. Zack quickly denied that. "Oh c'mon, we are all friends here." stated smirking. "Zack don't worry, like in the song, I will teach you something you'll never learn at school." Luka replied patting Zack's shoulders. Zack sighed. "Fine you win, but it's not my fault if it's bad." Zack said quickly.

"First, what song do you know?" The same man asked Zack by the speaker. Zack stood in the middle of the green room and thought. He then snapped his fingers and said, "I know…"

**Me: Oh dang it! I accidently fed the part to my dog.**

**Batman: You don't have a dog. You just don't know what song Zack should sing.**

**Me: I hate you so much sometimes. Ok true I don't know what song Zack should sing, but at least I have plenty of time to think.**

**Joker: *tied in a chair* don't you need to finish some school work first?**

**Me: Oh right.**

**Joker: *laughs evilly***

**Me: May I?**

**Batman: Oh yeah.**

**Me: *beats the Joker up* what songs should Zack sing? Remember that he isn't so good at singing so it can't be a Vocaloid song. PLZ review and if you are too lazy to pick a song, then don't worry about it. Later! **


End file.
